Harry Potter y Las Criaturas de la Noche
by Akira Darken
Summary: Cuando Harry tiene que regresar a su 6to año en Hogwarts, luego de la muerte de Dumbledore, descubre que ha habido muchos cambios, entre los que se incluyen nuevos amigos, una boda, y un vampiro...
1. 1 La Invitación

**Capitulo 1: La invitación**

Recostado, como normalmente solía hacerlo, de la ventana de su pequeño y desastroso cuarto, estaba un chico de 16 años, pelo negro azabache, ojos verdes y penetrantes y una marca con forma de rayo en la frente.

Harry Potter miraba por la ventana esperando la respuestas de las cartas que había enviado a sus amigos Ron y Hermione, hace más de dos semanas. Pensaba sobre todo lo que había ocurrido en estos últimos dos años: la muerte de Sirius, la traición de Snape a la orden, y por último, la muerte de Albus Dumbledore, a manos del llamado "Príncipe Mestizo" que no era otro que el mismo Snape. La rabia lo embargaba, se sentía impotente por todas las cosas que pasaban a su alrededor y el no podía hacer nada. Las lágrimas rodaban por sus muy enrojecidas mejillas, pensando que de no haber sido por su culpa, Albus Dumbledore, aún seguiría vivo.

Los pensamientos daban vueltas en su cabeza una y otra vez, mientras él, ya harto de esperar, decidió recostarse en su cama. En ese momento, recordó su última conversación con Dumbledore: Los siete Horcruxes de Voldemort. Buscó en el bolsillo de los jeans rotos que cargaba puestos, y allí estaba aquel medallón que le había costado la vida a Dumbledore; un medallón falso el cual seguramente lo había dejado alguien que conocía muy bien a Voldemort, pues en su interior, en un pequeño pergamino, estaba escrito "_Al Señor Oscuro: Se que moriré mucho antes de que leas esto. Pero quiero que sepas que fui yo quien descubrió tu secreto. Me he robado el auténtico Horcrux e intentaré destruirlo lo antes posible. Me enfrento a la muerte con la esperanza de que cuando te enfrenten, Serás mortal una vez más. R.A.B_" Entonces comenzó a pensar quien pudo haber sido R.A.B.

En ese momento, un ruido interrumpió sus pensamientos, eran cuatro lechuzas las cuales picoteaban el cristal de la ventana. Inmediatamente corrió y les abrió la ventana. Había 2 lechuzas pardas, las cuales dejaron dos cartas sobre su cama y luego se marcharon. Otra de las lechuzas, era Hedwing y traía un gran paquete, el cual también dejo sobre la cama y luego se apoyo sobre el alfeizar de la ventana, como esperando a que Harry lo abriera. La última lechuza era el pequeño Pigwidweon, el cual apenas podía mantenerse en el aire, por el pesado paquete que traía. Harry lo tomó y luego lo dejo en la jaula de Hedwing y en lo que esta, chillaba indignada.

Ante la perspectiva de que la carta de Pigwidweon era de Ron, esta fue la que abrió primero. La carta decía:

_Querido Harry:_

_¡Feliz cumpleaños! No se cuando te llegará el paquete, pero de todas maneras, te digo por si acaso. Bill al fin ha despertado. La boda de él y Fleur, se llevará a cabo en una semana. Nadie quiere que te la pierdas. Además, como ya tienes 17 años, nada te lo impide, aunque mi padre piensa que seria abusar, el que vallas a venirte tu solo a nuestra casa. Él hablo con Tonks y ella ira a buscarte el sábado en la tarde, como a las 2. Hermione llega mañana y cuando llegues podremos hablar._

_Nos veremos en unos días._

_Saludos_

_Ron_

_P.D.: Espero que te guste tu regalo. Fred y George, ayudaron a comprarlo. Por cierto, tráete el traje de gala que usaste en el torneo Tri magos. Creo que lo vas a necesitar._

Harry recordó en ese instante que faltaban pocas horas para que él cumpliera 17 años y por fin pudiera irse de casa de los Dursley. Este pensamiento alejo a los otros tristes. Decidió entonces pensar en que pronto se podría ir a la casa de su mejor amigo y ya nunca más tendría que regresar a casa de los Dursley.

Decidió entonces abrir el paquete. Era un juego completo de bromas de la tienda de Fred y George. Tenia todo para hacerle la vida imposible a otros estudiantes en Hogwarts; caramelos _longilinguos,_ galletas de canario, sombreros escudos, plumas correctoras de ortografía, un grupo surtido de Skiving Snackboxer (N/A: Para los tarados que no saben nada de Harry Potter, son las pastillas que te hacen enfermar), entre otros montones de cosas. En ese momento, pensó que no se arrepentía de haberles dado el premio del torneo Tri magos a los gemelos.

En ese momento buscó el otro paquete sobre su cama, este era de Hermione, al parecer no traía carta, así que lo abrió inmediatamente. Era, Harry suponía que lo era, una pequeña agenda, la cual entre varias paginas, tenia hechizos muy útiles y la explicación de para que servían. Mientras revisaba algunos, una carta calló de la agenda, junto con un viejo articulo de El Profeta. El leyó la carta:

_Querido Harry:_

_Espero que te encuentres bien. Mañana voy a casa de Ron, para la boda de Fleur y Bill. También estoy invitada ¿Lo Sabías?_

_Tu regalo te será muy práctico, espero. Te lo regale para que empieces a fijarte en la magia que usas, si es que me entiendes. Estuve buscando algunas cosas cuando terminaron las clases, y encontré esto_

_Espero que te sea de utilidad para encontrar los horcruxes que faltan._

_Besos_

_Hermione._

Cuando termino de leer la carta, se fijó en el artículo de El Profeta, el cual decía:

**Último heredero de los Black**

_Se ha descubierto hace pocos días el cuerpo de Régulus Alexander Black, único hijo de la familia Black. Al parecer ha sido asesinado por algún mortífago, debido al estado en el cual encontraron su cuerpo, aunque también sea ha descubierto, la pertenencia de este a los mortifagos. La causa de su muerte acaba de ser descubierta recientemente: Fue muerto por haber intentado proteger a su esposa y a su único hijo de el ataque de Greyback _(N/A: Para los que no lo saben, y no han leído el libro 6, el es uno de los hombres-lobo, más poderosos)_. Por ello, se le ha retirado, la pena que su hijo, debería haber llevado a Azkaban y se le ha otorgado una Orden de Merlín de Quinta Clase. Su funeral será efectuado el miércoles de esta semana. Nuestro sentido pésame a todos los miembros de la familia Black. Su esposa, una fina bruja japonesa llamada Megumi Yamamoto y su hijo Ryoko Alexander, serán escondidos por el ministerio, hasta nuevo aviso._

En ese momento, Harry recordó haber leído ese nombre, Ryoko Alexander… Entonces lo recordó, lo había leído en El Profeta hace dos días. Inmediatamente, buscó debajo de su cama, hasta que lo encontró, el articulo decía que varios magos americanos estaban emigrando hacia acá en este momento, mencionaba a Ryoko Alexander, a una famosa auror de nombre Victoria, otro auror llamado Esteban, y una gran cantidad de nombres más. Entonces al releer el artículo se dio cuenta: Régulus Alexander Black—Ryoko Alexander Black, ambos tenían las iniciales R.A.B., eso podía significar que pudo haber sido el hermano de Sirius quien dejo aquel Horcrux falso en la cueva. Al fijar su pensamiento en Sirius, sintió retorcer su estomago. Sirius siempre había dicho que su hermano Régulus era un incompetente y que se había echado atrás al descubrir los planes de Voldemort. Quien sabe si realmente Sirius hubiese tenido la razón.

Pensó en lo que Hermione tuvo que haber hecho para descubrir ese viejo Profeta. Se alegró de tener a una gran amiga como ella, aunque todos dijeran que era una sabelotodo insufrible. Anotó en su nueva agenda el nombre del hijo del Régulus, el hermano de Sirius, y lo dejó como un posible sospechoso de su lista de Horcruxes.

Entonces decidió abrir las cartas que yacían sobre su cama. Una era la lista de los libros de Séptimo Curso, al cual Harry decía que no iba a asistir.

La otra era una carta del ministerio. En esa carta se le recordaba que al cumplir los 17 años, ya era mayor de edad en el mundo mágico y que pronto, en una sede del ministerio, habría un examen de aparición, al cual él estaba invitado si deseaba asistir. También le recordaban que aunque cumpliría 17 años, aún no le era permitido hacer magia fuera del colegio, debido a que el vivía con muggles.

Al recordar que pronto cumpliría los 17, el corazón le dio un vuelco. Por fin podría dejar a Los Dursley. Se iría a vivir en casa de su mejor amigo, como lo había hecho Sirius, pero cuando se acordó de esto, una lágrima rodó por su mejilla y deseó que su padrino estuviese acompañándolo.

♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣

¡Hola, Hola!

Bueno en este primer capítulo, es como la continuación a lo sucedido en el libro 6, pero luego lo iré rehaciendo a mi manera. Y como soy Gran fan del animé, tenía que meter algún Japonés por algún lado, luego verán en que termina todo.

"El aprecio general, ha sido siempre mi única ambición" Rómulo Gallegos.

Les pido que me digan hasta ahora, por lo menos que les parece el principio, y luego me dirán como va la historia, así que dejen unos comentarios.

"Es importante premiar al tiempo" Simón Bolívar.

Voy a continuar esta historia y va a ser, probablemente, (y PROBABLEMENTE porque no les aseguro nada), bastante larga, porque los capítulos son bastante cortos, así que no se tardarán mucho en leerlos. Y el próximo, tendrá un personaje inesperado como protagonista.

Y sin más que escribir por hoy, solo les digo… SAIYONARA!

"Todo lo que se puede mejorar, aún no está terminado" Arturo Uslar Pietri


	2. 2 El Castigo de Snape

**Capitulo 2: El castigo de Snape**

Al otro día, en la mañana, bajo como siempre a tomar su desayuno y encontró a su tía, tratando de mirar al patio vecino, a su tío leyendo el periódico, como de costumbre y a su primo Duddley mirando el sartén donde su madre preparaba unos huevos con tocineta, que estaban a punto de quemarse. Ninguno de los tres Dursley le prestó atención cuando entró a la cocina. Como se sentía de buen humor, decidió ayudar a su tía y acomodó la mesa para el desayuno. Al percatarse su tía que lo huevos se estaban quemando, los sirvió inmediatamente en un plato y lo sirvió antes de que se quemara más. El desayuno pasó en un silencio incomodo, ya que el último televisor que habían comprado para la cocina, Duddley en una se de sus malcriadeces lo había roto, al tirarlo contra el piso. Mientras desayunaban, Harry dijo a sus tíos:

-Mañana la madre de una de mis amigas, me recogerá para llevarme a su casa a pasar el resto de las vacaciones.

Al principio nadie respondió, pero después de un tenso silencio, el tío Vernon preguntó:

-Espero que no vengan a buscarte por la chimenea, como lo intentaron la última vez.

Harry no había pensado en esa posibilidad, aunque como estaban en mitad de casi segunda guerra mundial en el mundo mágico, dudaba mucho que se pudiera conectar la chimenea de los Dursley a red de polvos flu como la vez del mundial de Quidditch.

-No lo creo. Además, la madre de mi amiga es un muggle-dijo Harry.

-¿Una qué?-gritó el tío Vernon.

-Una persona no mágica- se apresuró a corregir Harry.

Entonces el tío Vernon dijo

-Si no es una de esas personas raras como esos amigos tuyos, quizás te lleve a su casa y te dé una buena tunda, como las que te dábamos nosotros. Ojala que te busquen pronto.

Harry se alegró de que no dijeran nada más. Terminó su comida y fue rápidamente a su cuarto. Entonces se acercó a su mesa de noche, buscó un pergamino y escribió:

_Querida Tonks:_

_Espero que te encuentres bien. Ron me dijo que me buscarías mañana para llevarme a la madriguera. Necesito un favor. Trata de no venir vestida con ropa de mago. Pídele a Hermione que te ayude. Te lo suplico, hasta te pediría que vinieras en un transporte muggle, pero se que no sabrías hacerlo. Trata de parecer normal para que mis tíos me dejen ir. Ya no soporto más estar aquí._

_Esperando verte pronto_

_Harry_

Eso era todo. Entonces despertó a Hedwing, la cual estaba dormida en su jaula, le ató la carta y le pidió que se la llevara Tonks, lo más rápido que pudiese y luego se quedara en casa de Ron, pues el iría allí mañana. Esta le pico el dedo en señal de asentimiento y se fue volando hacia un cielo muy azul.

Entonces, con la perspectiva de que mañana dejaría el número 4 de Prive Drive, comenzó a acomodar un poco su cuarto. Los libros de Transformaciones y Pociones que estaban bajo su cama desde hacía más de dos semanas, fueron a parar a su baúl, junto con sus regalos de cumpleaños. Recogió los pergaminos y plumas que había dejado regados por doquier y se percato de que pronto tendría que comprar plumas nuevas, y un gran bote de tinta, pues casi no le quedaba.

Se pasó el resto del día, buscando por todo su cuarto, el traje que había usado en el torneo de Tri magos, hacia ya 3 años. Cuando ya casi anochecía, logró encontrarlo bajo el tablón suelto en el piso, que le sirvió en su 4to curso, para guardar los pasteles con los cuales, sobrevivió casi todas las vacaciones.

Decidió probárselo; le quedaba demasiado corto. Entonces se dio cuenta que en esos últimos 3 años, si había crecido un poco. Le quedaba demasiado corto, pensó él al mirarse al espejo, era demasiado, ya por las rodillas. No se preocupó por ello. Pensó en que la señora Weasley seguramente podría arreglarlo y ya agotado de tanto buscar, decidió dormirse de una vez.

Tuvo un extraño sueño. Soñó que a la boda de Bill, habían asistido todos los miembros de la orden, incluyendo a Snape, y cuando este levantó la varita para atacarlo, este desaparecía corriendo hacia una colina. Harry decidió seguirlo, pero ya cuando se encontraba colina arriba, se desmayó de la fatiga. Entonces recordó el momento en que Voldemort lo tuvo atrapado en la lápida de su padre. Entonces, al sentir el dolor de la herida de su brazo, su mente se nubló y se encontraba en la total oscuridad. De repente escuchó una voz que le hablaba, ya la había oído antes, la detestaba, por ello la escuchaba más atentamente. Esta voz le decía que él ya lo había hecho, que se había desecho de su mayor estorbo y que él estaba preparado para destruir a su siguiente víctima, entonces Harry escucho como de su boca salía una voz grave y rencorosa, diciendo que ese trabajo no le correspondía a él, pero que había hecho bien en terminarlo. Le dijo que esperara nuevas instrucciones, pero que el muchacho era suyo, se volteó y vio a Snape arrodillado ante él. Sintió ganas de estrangularlo, de matarlo, de torturarlo, de hacerle sentir un dolor como el que él había sentido, cuando Dumbledore murió. Entonces sus labios se movieron, pronunciando las palabras que él más deseaba oír: "_Crucio_". Entonces Snape empezó a revolcarse en el sucio y polvoriento suelo, aullando de dolor. Al parecer él lo estaba disfrutando, pues dejo que sintiera ese dolor un buen rato y luego la sensación desapareció tan rápido como había llegado, pues había desecho el hechizo. Él le repitió nuevamente a Snape, que no se metiera en los asuntos a los que no había sido llamado y le mando a que se fuera. Este débilmente se paró, pálido, sudado y con su mano en uno de los costados, sangrando. Cojeando se retiró. Entonces él mismo, imagino una escena donde Voldemort lo torturaba hasta la locura, mientras su fría risa, lo congelaba hasta lo más profundo. Levantó la mirada y vio la cara de Voldemort reflejada en el vidrio de una ventana, en vez de la suya. Esos ojos rojos, la nariz con orificios de serpientes, y esa cara tan completamente desfigurada, hicieron que se despertara sudando.

Pálido como una fantasma, se despertó en mitad de la noche, con el recuerdo de ese rostro, todavía muy grabado en su memoria. En ese momento la cicatriz empezó a quemarle. Sentía que la cabeza le iba a estallar y de repente el dolor desapareció.

Al verse el mismo, su rostro de nuevo reflejado en la ventana y su cuerpo bañado en un sudor frío, con esa sensación que tantas veces había experimentado, decidió darse una ducha. Se aseguró de que los Dursley estuviesen durmiendo y bajó silenciosamente las escaleras hasta el baño de abajo, donde abrió la regadera y dejó que el agua fría, corriera por todo su cuerpo.

Mientras se relajaba, comenzó a pensar, porque Voldemort podía haber torturado a Snape. Se suponía que él quería que mataran a Dumbledore. Se imaginaba que a él no le importaría, al final, quien lo hiciera, pero se había dado cuenta de que había estado totalmente equivocado. Pensó en que si realmente Voldemort querría que Malfoy matara a Dumbledore o si su objetivo era realmente otro. Y por que Snape estaba sangrando y tan pálido si el hechizo de Voldemort, solo lo había torturado internamente. Todas estas ideas rondaban en su cabeza, mientras el agua descendía lentamente por su cara y cuerpo refrescándolo. Cuando miró su reloj se dio cuenta de que pronto amanecería. Así que salió de la ducha y se vistió. Tomó su toalla y subió escaleras arriba y se encerró en su cuarto y se acostó en su cama. Y se durmió arrullado por el pensamiento, de que pronto estaría con sus amigos y lejos de los Dursley para siempre.

♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣

¡Hola, Hola!

Bueno en este capítulo, tenia que castigar a Snape por ser tan hijo de p#t. Todos sabemos que se lo merece, y al fin y al cabo, es un maldito mentiroso. Hay tantas cosas que decir de ese "seboso profesor" que si me inspiro, no termino nunca.

"El aprecio general, ha sido siempre mi única ambición" Rómulo Gallegos.

Les pido que me digan hasta ahora, por lo menos que les parece el principio, y luego me dirán como va la historia, así que dejen unos comentarios. A mi me gusto este capitulo, especialmente por la parte del castigo, y podrán pensar que ya me está afectando el sadismo, pero es que SE LO MERECE.

"Es importante premiar al tiempo" Simón Bolívar.

En el próximo capítulo, se descubrirán varias cosas, y sin contar una clásica escena romántica, aunque no les diré de cual pareja.

Y sin más que escribir por hoy, solo les digo… SAIYONARA!

"Todo lo que se puede mejorar, aún no está terminado" Arturo Uslar Pietri


	3. 3 El Comportamiento de Bill

**Capítulo 3: El comportamiento de Bill**

Cuando Harry se despertó, más tarde ese día, ya era muy tarde. Eran las 11 y media de la mañana. Tonks vendría a recogerlo a las 2 y el todavía no estaba listo. Se vistió tan rápido como pudo y bajó a desayunar. Ninguno de los 3 Dursley estaba en la cocina, así que harry, tomó lo primero que encontró en la nevera y subió corriendo a su cuarto para que no lo descubrieran.

Comió lo más rápido que pudo y luego metió todo lo que le faltaba en él baúl. Entonces como ya era tarde, decidió acomodar su baúl cerca de la puerta y sentarse en la ventana a esperar.

Miraba esperanzado, cada vez que veía a alguien cruzar por frente la casa de los Dursley, pero esperaba en vano. El tiempo corría despacio, y Harry no encontraba que hacer.

Se hicieron las 2 y Tonks no había llegado. Se le hizo tarde- Pensó Harry.

2 y 15,-Tal vez había mucho tráfico

Pensó. 2 y media. Le habrá pasado algo- Pensó.

Cuando se hicieron las 3, Harry perdió las esperanzas, quizá la carta era falsificada. Se había llenado de falsas esperanzas, y nuevamente se habían roto.

Cuando se hicieron las 3 y 15, Harry comenzó a desempacar, pero en ese momento, escuchó sonar el timbre y bajó corriendo las escaleras hasta la puerta. Cuando bajó y abrió la puerta, había una muchacha alta y rubia, de ojos azules y cuerpo estilizado. Tenía puesto un vestido sin mangas, color lila, que le llegaba un poco más arriba de las rodillas, con unas sandalias blancas y su cabello recogido con una linda coleta. Pensó que se había equivocado y que era la madre de uno de los amigos de Duddley, pero esta, al verlo, le guiñó el ojo, y Harry se ruborizó. En ese momento, llegaron los tíos de Harry. Estos, al ver a la muchacha, pensaron que era un vecina nueva, pero esta al verlos les dijo: Mucho gusto Sr. Y Sra. Dursley, vengo a recoger a Harry, son la madre de su amiga Hermione Granger. Estos, al enterarse que era otro de esos "locos" como ellos los llamaban, le dijeron que hiciera lo que quisiera, pero que se fuera rápido de su casa. Ella subió con Harry, las escaleras, hasta su cuarto. Harry pensó que sacaría su varita y haría levitar su baúl, pero esta le pidió ayuda a Harry, para cargarlo hasta abajo. Este lo hizo, no sin antes preguntarse, porque no había usado magia. Ya en el piso de abajo, descansó un poco y luego ambos cargaron, nuevamente el baúl, hasta un auto que había afuera de la casa. Luego de despedirse amablemente de los Dursley, ordenó a Harry entrar al auto y luego se fueron.

Luego de alejarse suficiente de la casa de los Dursley, y estar ya en la autopista, Harry le preguntó a la chica:

- ¿Por qué no usaste magia para cargar el baúl hasta el auto?

Entonces la chica rubia le respondió:

-Ese tipo de hechizos nunca me han salido muy bien. Y además, imagino que no querrías perder todas las cosas que hay en tu baúl. ¿O me equivoco?

- Pero se supones que eres una aurora Tonks, deberías saber eso muy bien.

- Nadie ha dicho que yo sea Tonks ¿O sí?

- ¿Entonces quien eres?- Dijo Harry, visiblemente asustado.

- No te preocupes- Le dijo ella- No soy mortífaga. Soy una vieja amiga de Dumbledore. Arthur me pidió que te buscara, ya que Tonks esta ahora de guardia.

- ¿Entonces usted conoció a Dumbledore?- Preguntó Harry.

- Digamos que sí.- Le contestó ella- Pero no hagas más preguntas, mejor disfruta del viaje.

Entonces Harry dejó de preocuparse. Si ella era una amiga de Dumbledore, debía ser una buena persona. Aunque a veces, Dumbledore también cometía sus errores. En ese momento, Harry recordó a Snape y sintió retorcer su estomago. Pero decidió no pensar más en eso y simplemente disfrutar de un apacible viaje en auto, ya que los Dursley, nunca, desde el incidente de la serpiente en el zoológico cuando tenía 11 años, lo habían llevado en auto a ningún lado.

Al llegar al final de la autopista, tomaron una desviación, llegando a una carretera de tierra, y a ambos lados de ella, unos grandes y densos árboles. Estuvieron conduciendo por allí un buen rato, y cuando Harry se dio cuenta de que ya eran cerca de las 5 le pregunto:

-¿Falta mucho para llegar?

- No. Ya llegamos.

Y le señaló que se estaban acercando a una casa, la cual parecía que se sostenía por arte de magia, La Madriguera.

Al llegar, la casa parecía desierta. La chica tocó la puerta rápidamente 3 veces, entonces, una voz dentro de la casa, que Harry reconoció como la de la Sra. Weasley, le preguntó:

- ¿Cuál es la contraseña?

- El horcrux de Dumbledore era la serpiente de Slytherin.

Entonces la Sra. Weasley trató de abrir la puerta, pero la chica sostuvo la manilla y le dijo:

- ¿Y que más?

- El anillo de Marvolo

Entonces ella dejó que la Sra. Weasley abriera, pero apenas pudo ver algo, pues inmediatamente la Sra. Weasley, lo cubrió con gran y apretado abrazo.

-Hola Harry, cariño ¿Cómo fue el viaje?- Dijo la Sra. Weasley

-Todo bien Sra. Weasley. ¿Y Ron?

- Esta arriba en el cuarto de los gemelos. Creo que esta otra vez suspirando, ese muchacho. Ya no se que hacer con él.

Harry subió al cuarto de los gemelos y encontró a Ron tirado sobre su cama, contemplando el póster de los Chudley Canons que estaba en el techo, y no se dio cuenta de que había entrado, hasta que este le preguntó:

-¿Estas acaso pensando en Lavender?

-¿Qué? No tonto, solo estaba pensando…- Le respondió Ron

-¿Entonces en Hermione? A que sí.

Ron se puso rojo como un tomate maduro

-Por supuesto que no. ¿Cómo voy a estar pensando en ella?

- Vale, y ¿Qué hay de nuevo?

-Lo de siempre. Los gemelos vienen varias veces, están preocupados por Bill.

- Y ¿Cómo está él?

- Bien creo- Dijo Ron, con un tono preocupado- Despertó anteayer.

- ¡¿En serio! Esta bien ¿Cierto?

- Bueno eso creo- Dijo Ron en tono dudoso- Aún no ha hecho nada fuera de lo normal.

- Eso es tranquilizante, por lo menos no despertó mitad lobo o algo así.

- Tienes razón.

- Por cierto, ¿Dónde está él?-Pregunto Harry.

- Está en su habitación, bueno, la mía, con Fleur, Hermione y Ginny. Esta mañana se antojó de comerse un filete crudo y Hermione tuvo que preparárselo, porque mamá estaba muy preocupada esperando que llegaras.

-Entonces vamos a verlo- Sugirió Harry

Entonces salieron del cuarto y subieron las escaleras. Al entrar al cuarto de Ron, encontraron a Hermione observando comer a Bill, quien devoraba hambriento, un gran trozo de carne. Fleur estaba dormida a los pies de la cama, mientras que Ginny estaba buscando algo en un enorme estante en la esquina del cuarto.

- Hola a todos- Saludó Harry.

-Hola Harry ¿Cómo te fue en Verano, y ¡Feliz Cumpleaños!- Dijo Hermione, mientras lo abrazaba.

-Todo igual que siempre. Y ¡Gracias por la agenda, lo de Regulus Black será muy útil, gracias.

- De nada- respondió ella.

- ¿Regulus Black? ¿Y ese quien es? ¿Qué ha pasado aquí?- Dijo Ron

Harry iba a responderle, pero entonces alguien le dijo:

-Regulus Black, fue el hermano de Sirius, era un mortífago y ellos lo mataron. ¿Acaso Sirius no se los contó?

Al voltearse notaron que era Bill quien se los había dicho. Al ver su rostro, sintieron mucha lástima. Su cara estaba llena de varias cicatrices al igual que el resto de su cuerpo. Pero la más notable era la cicatriz en forma de cruz doblada que ahora tenía en la mejilla izquierda. Las otras al parecer le estaban cicatrizando, pues tenía líquidos verdes en ellas. Pero lo que más lástima daba era que al parecer quedaría tuerto, pues uno de sus párpados, no lo podía levantar.

- No me miren con lástima, aún sigo siendo el mismo – Les dijo- Al parecer la única marca que me quedará, será la de cruz, pues mamá me puso este líquido verde llamado cataplasma, que me está quitando las otras.

En ese momento, Ginny sacó la cabeza del armario, con un enorme balde de Cataplasma, lo estaba cargando hasta la cama de Bill, cuando tropezó con una bolsa de dulces lechuziles y casi caía, pero cuando los muchachos pensaron que la caída era casi inminente, de repente alguien aguantó a Ginny y el caldero. Era Bill. Los muchachos se sorprendieron, pues ni siquiera lo había visto levantarse de la cama.

- ¿Estas bien?- Le preguntó Bill a Ginny.

- No te preocupes por mi, tu eres el que está mal, anda a acostarte- Dijo tratando de quitárselo de encima.

- Bueno, bueno, ya voy- Dijo él de mala gana.

- Tú con tus dulces dejándolos por todas partes. Que se ve a hacer contigo Ron.

- Ya empiezas a parecerte a mamá-Le respondió Ron

Todos rieron, hasta la propia Ginny. Bill fue y se acostó, mientras Ginny trataba de despertar a Fleur.

- Fleur, Fleur, ¡despierta ya! Ya es hora de cambiarle el Cataplasma a Bill.

Entonces Fleur se despertó sobresaltada.

- ¿Qué hoga es? ¿Cuánto he dogmido?

- Realmente muy poco- Mintió Ginny- Levántate, ya es hora.

Entonces Fleur se estiró, y se levantó para colocarse al lado de la cama de Bill, pero entonces notó que este estaba despierto.

- Oh! Bill, pog fin has despegtado!

Y lo abrazó.

-Si, ya he despertado, tranquilízate Fleur. Ya, tranquila…

Entonces Harry, Ron, Ginny y Hermione decidieron dejar que Bill y Fleur hablaran con calma y ellos fueron al cuarto de Ginny.

- ¿Fleur no sabía que Bill había despertado?- Preguntó Harry

- Ya te dije que él despertó esta hace poco, y ella no había estado los últimos días- Le recordó Ron.

- Bueno, pero estabas hablando de algo del hermano de Sirius, ¿Qué sucedió?- Preguntó Ginny.

Entonces Harry les contó lo que decía el horcrux y la relación que tenía con lo que Hermione le había dado, también les dijo parte de lo que Dumbledore le había contado.

- Así que eso fue lo que sucedió- Dijo Ron al fin.

- Puede ser que haya sido Regulus Black quien escondió ese falso Horcrux- Dijo Hermione dudosa.

- No lo creo- Le dijo Harry- Recuerdo que Sirius dijo que Regulus era un cobarde.

- Tal vez- Le dijo Ginny- Pero dudo mucho que él se hubiese enterado de esta parte de la historia, mientras estaba en Azkaban.

- Es probable – Le respondió Harry- Y bueno cuéntenme, ¿Qué han estado haciendo todos en estos días?

- Lo normal, ayudando un poco a mamá, ladillando un poco. Lo mismo de siempre.

-Lo único ha sido ocuparnos de Bill- Le dijo Ginny- Cambiarle las Cataplasmas cada tres horas, tratar de acomodar su cama, mientras el está en ella, no es un trabajo fácil ¿Lo sabías?

Entonces bostezó y se recostó en las piernas de Harry. Este se sonrojó hasta la médula.

- Bueno, me imagino que si debe ser muy cansado, en especial si tienes que soportar a Fleur. ¿O no Ginny? – Dijo riendo- ¿Ginny?

Entonces miró a Ginny y se dio cuenta de que se había dormido. Debe estar muy cansada, pensó Harry.

- Ya es tarde – Le dijo Ron- Hermione y yo bajaremos a ayudar a mamá ha arreglar la cocina para cenar. Puedes bajar cuando hayas terminado.

Y los dejó solos. Harry la contempló por unos instantes, mientras acariciaba su cabello. Pensó en los momentos felices que había pasado con ella el año anterior y que ya parecían casi un recuerdo de un pasado muy distante. Sonrió. Pensó que quizás, cuando todo esto terminara, y si él sobrevivía, podrían volver a vivir esos recuerdos felices algún día. La levantó y puso suavemente en su cama, la arropó con su cobija y al acercarse a ella, le dejó un beso, mientras ella se movía en sueños, pensando, seguramente, en lo que pronto sucedería.

Entonces el bajó a la cocina y ya todos estaban comiendo, incluso Fleur y Bill, quien llevaba unas cataplasmas más grandes que antes, que casi le cubrían la cara entera, llevaba un bata de dormir muy larga, con dibujos de varias pirámides en ella. Andaba con una muleta, que estaba apoyada al lado de la silla en que estaba comiendo. Pero aunque todos decían que estaba muy "enfermo" el se mostraba con el mismo ánimo de siempre. Decidió sentarse a comer, y como todos los demás, disfrutar la comida. Todos estaban felices de que Bill hubiese despertado, pero nadie hacía referencia a su condición.

En la noche cuando todos se fueron a dormir, la situación estaba muy tensa. Nadie sabía que sucedería con Bill, pues había luna llena. Decidieron que Fleur durmiese es noche con Ginny y Hermione, y les dijeron a todos, que durmieran con las puertas cerradas y que si algo llegaba a suceder en la noche, que avisaran rápidamente. Todos se fueron a sus respectivos cuartos y durmieron. Cuando se hizo la medianoche, Harry sintió ruidos en la casa así que se levantó. Decidió no salir, pero al mirar por la ventana, vio a Bill corriendo hacia la barandilla de la casa, en donde se encaramó de un salto y aulló a la luna por un buen rato, entonces Harry se durmió pensando en el difícil futuro que le esperaba a Bill, luego de esa noche de luna llena.

♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣

¡Hola, Hola!

Bueno en este capítulo, hemos reiniciado las escenitas en la casa de Ron, las cuales incluyen la boda de Bill y Fleur, como todos saben u.u, y alguna serie de cosas más, que harán que se queden más tiempo del debido, si es que me entienden.

"El aprecio general, ha sido siempre mi única ambición" Rómulo Gallegos.

Les pido que me digan hasta ahora, como va la historia, y si les gusta o no, así que dejen unos comentarios.

"Es importante premiar al tiempo" Simón Bolívar.

Bueno, en el próximo capitulo (ja, ja, lo digo como si fuera una serie de TV súper repetida, o el final de un animé muy cotizado), incluiremos algunas escenas inesperadas, al igual que situaciones y personajes inesperados, así que ¡No se lo pierdan!

Y sin más que escribir por hoy, solo les digo… SAIYONARA!

"Todo lo que se puede mejorar, aún no está terminado" Arturo Uslar Pietri


	4. 4 Los Nuevos Estudiantes

**Capítulo 4: Los nuevos estudiantes**

En la mañana, cuando Harry despertó, notó que quien lo había despertado era la chica rubia de ojos azules, que la había llevado a casa de Ron el otro día.

- Despiértate, vamos. Ya todos están abajo, esperándote. Date prisa Harry.

Entonces el se desperezó y comenzó a vestirse. Cuando, todavía adormilado, salió del cuarto, se dio derecho en la cabeza con la puerta.

- ¡Mierda!- Susurro él - ¿Quien habrá puesto aquí esta maldita puerta?

Entonces se dio cuenta de que había crecido un poco durante el verano. Cuando bajó a desayunar, encontró algo distinto, además de los Weasley, había dos muchachos más, comiendo en la mesa. Uno era de cabello negro, con pinchos muy largos, y ojos negros penetrantes. Vestía una franela de color amarillo con azul, junto con una chaqueta negra de cuero, y en su cuello colgaba un pendiente de colmillo negro. Sus pantalones, eran unos jeans bastante dañados, pues los ruedos estaban hechos jirones y tenía varios rasgones en las rodillas. El muchacho que estaba a su lado, tenía el cabello negro también, pero largo, casi hasta llegar a los hombros, y su ojos eran tan azules como el mar, tenía una camiseta roja, la cual tenía un enorme dragón chino dibujado en ella, y en su cuello también había un colmillo, pero este era blanco. Sus pantalones eran negros, pero estaban intactos, a diferencia de la persona a su lado. Ambos conversaban animadamente con Bill, mientras la Sra. Weasley, les servía más desayuno.

- Gracias Sra. Weasley - Dijeron al unísono.

Entonces Harry entró y se sentó al lado de Ron, el cual comía un enorme sándwich. La Sra. Weasley le sirvió un igual, y entonces el se sentó a comer.

- ¿Tu sabes quienes son estos tipos? - Le preguntó Harry a Ron.

-No tengo ni idea. Por la cosa parecieran ser amigos de Bill.

- No somos solo amigos de Bill – Dijo entonces el de camisa azul.

- También somos unos amigos de la familia – Les dijo el otro.

- Apostaría 100 Galeones a que no nos recuerdas ¿O si Ron?

En ese momento, Bill se echó a reír.

- Dudo mucho que se acuerde – les dijo este- Apenas tenía 3 años.

- Pero tú si te acuerdas – Le dijo el muchacho de camisa azul

- Pues claro – Les respondió Bill- yo ya tenía 10 años.

Entonces rieron los tres juntos.

- Harry, Ron, les presento a Víctor y a Daniel, ellos son hermanos de Vanesa, la chica rubia que fue a buscarte a casa de tus tíos ayer Harry ¿Lo recuerdas?

- El es Daniel, y yo soy Víctor- Les dijo el de camisa roja.

- No es cierto, yo soy Víctor y él es Daniel- Corrigió el otro

- Bueno, el de camisa roja es Víctor y el de camisa azul es Daniel.- Dijo Bill al fin.

- Siempre tienes que arruinarnos la diversión ¿Verdad Bill?- Dijo Víctor

- Lo que pasa es que a ustedes les encanta joder, ¿no es cierto?

-Ja ja, déjanos en paz Bill. Esa es nuestra diversión – Dijo Daniel.

- Vallan a hacer algo "productivo", ¿Por qué no van al cuarto de Ron o juegan Quidditch en el patio? Es una buena idea.

- Si, que lo es, me leíste el pensamiento Bill- le dijo Víctor.

- Vamos a buscar las escobas, veremos que tan bueno es en Quidditch el famoso Harry Potter- Dijo Daniel en tono burlón.

- Oh! ¿Si? Eso lo veremos pronto- Le dijo Harry.

Dejaron lo que quedaba del desayuno, y corrieron arriba a buscar sus escobas. Ron les presto a Daniel y a Víctor, las escobas de los gemelos y entonces decidieron salir al patio a jugar, mientras Hermione y Ginny los animaban. Al parecer estas ya los habían conocido, pues no dieron signos de sorpresa de que ellos estuviesen allí. Bill también quería ver el partido, pero Fleur le insistió en que aún no estaba totalmente recuperado y que debía cambiar el cataplasma de sus heridas, y también que debía bañarse, pues cuando se despertó en la mañana, sus ropas estaban llenas de monte y de grama.

Ron y Harry estuvieron jugando largo rato con Víctor y Daniel, hasta que se hizo la hora del almuerzo, y tuvieron que bajar a comer.

Mientras almorzaban, se armó una animada conversación.

- ¿En serio éramos amigos de pequeños?- Dijo Ron.

-Los mejores, por cierto – Le dijo Daniel.

-Hasta que tuvimos que mudarnos- Dijo Víctor.

- Solo porque a nuestro padre lo mató Voldemort- Un escalofrío recorrió a todos- y mamá insistió en que viajásemos hacia América –Dijo Daniel apesumbrado.

- Pero bueno, la vida continua- Dijo Víctor tratando de animar a su hermano

- Y ¿Por qué regresaron?- Preguntó Ginny

- Porque como mamá es una aurora muy famosa…

- … El ministerio le pidió que viniera…

-… Para ayudar a terminar con Voldemort- Otro escalofrío recorrió el grupo- de una vez y para siempre.

- Y, bueno, cambiemos un poco el tema, el día esta muy bonito para estar hablando de ese tipo de cosas. ¿Donde van a trabajar? – Preguntó Harry- ¿Acaso piensan suplantar a Fleur y Bill en Gringotts?

Entonces se oyó una ruidosa risa, por parte de ellos dos.

-No estarás hablando en serio, ¿Verdad Harry?-Le dijo Víctor

- Nosotros tenemos la misma edad que ustedes- Dijo Daniel

-¿Acaso ya parecemos tan viejos?

Y rieron nuevamente.

-Bueno, al parecer habrá algo de acción este año en Hogwarts- Dijo Ron

- Como la misma acción del año pasado, ¿No Ron? – Le reprendió Hermione

El rostro de Harry se ensombreció, aún dolía recordar ese tipo de cosas.

- Hey, hey, nada de lágrimas, Harry – Le dijo Daniel

- Vamos a animar esa cara, - Dijo Víctor

- ¡Ya se que haremos!- Dijo Daniel- Al anochecer, los llevaremos a Dasiking.

- ¡Dasiking! ¿Estas loco Daniel? – Le grito Víctor a este – No creo que puedan.

-Claro que podrán – Le dijo este- Tienen suficiente experiencia, y además ya son mayores de edad.

- Lo se, pero ¿no crees que podría ser algo peligroso?

- Lo será si se topan con los How link, pero si no, todo estará de maravilla.

Entonces Daniel fue a hablar con la Sra. Weasley, quien estaba muy ocupada lavando los platos y murmurando para si misma.

- ¿De que demonios estaban hablando ustedes dos?- Le pregunto Ron

- Es… Un lugar al que planeamos llevarlos.

- Dudo mucho que la Sra. Weasley, nos deje salir a algún lado.-Le objeto Hermione

En ese momento, Daniel regresó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, que a Harry le pareció vagamente familiar.

- ¡Lo he logrado! ¡He conseguido el permiso!- Les anunció triunfante.

- ¿Cómo has podido? Yo nunca logro que ella me deje hacer nada.

- Tienes que aprender a trabajar con "Tacto" – Le dijo Víctor burlonamente.

- Bueno, entonces está decidido. Esta noche saldremos. Vallan a vestirse par de mugrosas bestias inmundas. Hagan que me sienta orgulloso – Les dijeron los gemelos, desternillándose de la risa.

Entonces ellos subieron cada uno a su habitación, menos Harry, que decidió hablar un rato con Bill. Luego de que Ron saliera del cuarto, el entró a vestirse, y cuando oscureció y el calculó que eran las 7 y 30, decidió bajar. Allí estaban los gemelos esperándole. Sentía sus miradas, evaluándolo desde la oscuridad.

- Valla que te has tardado- Le reprendió Daniel

- Veo que las chicas no son las únicas que tardan en arreglarse – Dijo Víctor riendo

- Bueno, que esperas, ¿La invitación, Sal de una vez – Le dijo Daniel, molesto.

Salió y se encontró bajo un cielo azul estrellado, y bajo una luna plateada, hermosa. Luego divisó dos siluetas en la oscuridad, la más alta debía ser Ron. No se movió de donde estaba, hasta que los gemelos, salieron a empujones de la casa, llevándolos también con ellos. Los llevaron hasta una colina, la cual consideraban que estaba los suficientemente lejos de la casa de los Weasley y luego hablaron:

- Iremos a un lugar un poco lejano, así que tendremos que aparecernos – Dijo Daniel

- Y tengo información de primera mano –Dijo Víctor, mientras le guiñaba el ojo a su hermano- de que no saben aparecerse, así que tendrán que sujetarse fuerte.

-Yo se hacerlo – Dijo indignado Ron

- Si, especialmente cuando dejaste la mitad de tus piernas atrás- Le dijo Daniel sarcásticamente.

- Pero… ¿Cómo? ¿Pero es que? … Olvídenlo. – Suspiró Ron al fin.

- Muy bien, Harry y Ron irán con Daniel, y Hermy ira conmigo- Comento Víctor.

- ¿Desde cuando la llamas "Hermy"? – Le reprendió Ron.

- ¿Qué sucede Ron? ¿No aceptas un poco de competencia? ¿O acaso temes que te robe a tu novia? – Le dijo Víctor burlonamente.

Ron se puso rojo como tomate, al igual que Hermione, pero justo cuando este había pensado en algo que responder, Harry se interpuso.

- La noche es joven, y falta mucho por hacer aún. ¿Por qué no nos vamos?

- Harry tiene razón – Le dijo Daniel a su hermano- Vámonos o no llegaremos.

Entonces cada uno se sujetó de quien debía, y los gemelos realizaron el hechizo, se sentía muy raro, considerando que aún no habían podido lograrlo. Entonces, mientras daban vueltas, Ron observo como Hermione se aferraba más y más a Víctor, entonces Ron juró que pronto se vengaría.

Cuando tuvieron los pies en la tierra firme, y se hubieron calmado, notaron que estaban en todo el centro de Londres, pero al parecer, o realmente era más tarde de lo que Harry había supuesto, o allí estaba sucediendo algo muy raro. Como si pudiera leer su mente, Víctor les dijo:

- Estamos en el centro de la parte oscura de Londres, nadie suele venir por aquí, especialmente en la noche.

- ¿Y entonces, a que hemos venido?- Pregunto confundida Hermione.

- Tranquilízate Hermy- Le dijo Víctor despreocupadamente.

- Las cosas las sabrán a su debido tiempo – Le dijo Daniel.

- Mientras tanto, solo tienen que andar y callar.

♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣

¡Hola, Hola!

Bueno en este capítulo, conocen a dos nuevos integrantes, que van a tener tanto que ver en esta historia, como los propios protagonistas (Aclaratoria para tarados: Y con eso me refiero a Harry, Ron y Hermione), que son Víctor y Daniel. Ellos además de ser buenos amigos, también los ayudaran a salir de varios aprietos, que aparecerán en un futuro.

"El aprecio general, ha sido siempre mi única ambición" Rómulo Gallegos.

Les pido que me digan hasta ahora, como va la historia, y si les gusta o no, y que opinan de los nuevos personajes, que, aunque no los hemos presentado con profundidad, a miles de millas se puede notar que son bastante ladillosos. Así que dejen unos comentarios.

"Es importante premiar al tiempo" Simón Bolívar.

Bueno, en el próximo capitulo incluiremos algunas escenas inesperadas y bastante divertidas, aunque no todo será color de rosa, pues si bien la diversión lo vale, arriesgaran mucho su pellejo, así que ¡No se lo pierdan!

Y sin más que escribir por hoy, solo les digo… SAIYONARA!

"Todo lo que se puede mejorar, aún no está terminado" Arturo Uslar Pietri


	5. 5 Descabelladamente, Diversión

**Capitulo 5: Descabelladamente, diversión.**

Después de caminar, lo que a Harry le parecieron horas, llegaron ante la entrada de una pequeña, pero lúgubre tienda. Al principió, Harry pensó que solo se quedarían un momento, pero se dio cuenta de que estaba equivocado, cuando Víctor, les dijo:

- Vamos muévanse, que esperan, ¿La invitación?

Entonces entraron, la estancia estaba iluminada solo por unas pocas luces de neón azul. Víctor y Daniel, les hicieron una seña para que los siguieran y entonces entraron por una puerta, que daba a una habitación oscura, en ella, había un escritorio, una silla alta y una ventana, por la cual entraba la luz de la luna. Había alguien sentado en esa silla.

- Bien, bien, bien, - Les dijo la figura- ¿Quién pensaría que el famoso Harry Potter, la sabelotodo de Hermione Granger y el prefecto Ron Weasley, vendrían alguna vez, por mi ayuda?

- Vamos ya cállate de una vez- Le dijo Daniel a la figura

- Y danos lo que vinimos a buscar – Le dijo Víctor.

- Bueno, bueno- Les respondió la figura- No hay necesidad de ponerse rudos.

Y entonces les arrojó a los muchachos, lo que parecían unas tarjetas.

- Ahora, si no les importa, estoy esperando a alguien- Les dijo la figura.

- Si, si, de todas maneras ya nos íbamos – Le dijo Daniel

- Oye Zeick- Le dijo Víctor- Si ves a Lily, salúdala de mi parte.

Este les hizo una seña con la mano, en señal de asentimiento y luego salieron, a la misma habitación en la que estaban antes. Ya cuando estaban afuera, Harry les iba a preguntar a los gemelos, pero al parecer, Ron ya lo había pensado:

- ¿Acaso van a explicarnos que esta sucediendo?

- Calma, calma, Ron, ya les explicaremos – Dijo Daniel- Verán, ustedes ya tienen 17 años, ¿Correcto?

- Pero el punto es, que para el ministerio, no son mayores de edad- Les explico Víctor- hasta que pasen la prueba de aparición…

- Así que tuvimos que estirar un poco las reglas…

- Para que pudiesen venir con nosotros.

- ¿Pero ustedes ya han hecho la prueba, cierto?- Les dijo Hermione

- Exacto, y por eso nosotros no lo necesitamos – Dijo Víctor pretenciosamente.

- Tengan cuidado con lo que tienen en sus manos- Les dijo Daniel- Nos costó mucho conseguírselas.

Entonces Harry sacó la varita y exclamó. "_lumos_", para ver mejor. Lo que tenían en las manos era una identificación, tenía todo igual a ellos, a excepción del nombre y la fecha de nacimiento. Eran falsas.

- Esperen un momento, no pueden hacer estoy, no es una buena… – Dijo Hermione, pero cuando iba a terminar, Daniel y Víctor les taparon la boca.

- Shssssssss!- Le susurro Daniel.

-No se te ocurra decir eso en voz alta, o los How link podrían escucharte – Dijo Víctor

- Lo que vamos a hacer es lo siguiente- Susurro Daniel- Entraremos a un lugar, en donde les pedirán esas "identificaciones", ustedes se las darán. Deberán actuar como gente madura. Y luego cuando se las devuelvan, entraran con nosotros y se divertirán.

- Pero ¿A dónde vamos?- Preguntó Harry.

- Sígannos y los sabrán- Dijo Víctor misteriosamente.

Entonces, ellos entraron por una puerta, que estaba justo debajo de la luces de Neón, y entraron a una habitación muy iluminada. Era como una antesala. Solo había una puerta y dos grandes tipos custodiándola. Entonces, Daniel les arrebató las identificaciones y se las dio a los sujetos. Mientras los tipos las inspeccionaban, ellos esperaban. Harry entonces, como había luz se decidió a ver a los demás.

Ron tenía puesto un pantalón negro, muy parecido al que Daniel llevaba temprano. Tenía una franela color canela, que complementaba con el color de su cabello. Se había puesto una chaqueta negra también, muy gruesa, lo que le daba aspecto de matón. En cambio, Hermione estaba muy guapa. Tenía una falda negra muy corta, que se veía muy sexy. Una camisa fucsia que tenía le espalda descubierta, y se agarraba por el cuello. Tenía un lindo moño con unos broches de mariposa. Se veía muy bien, y al parecer, Ron también lo había notado, pues la miraba disimuladamente de arriba hacia abajo. Víctor y Daniel no cargaban una ropa muy distinta a la que llevaban en la mañana. A excepción de que esta vez la camisa de Víctor era negra y tenía el dibujo de un vampiro, parecía manchada de sangre. En cambio Daniel, llevaba unos pantalones, negros iguales a los de Ron, con una camisa, negra con letras rojas, y la chaqueta también era negra con detalles rojos.

Luego de un rato de estar revisando las "identificaciones" los dejaron pasar, pero no sin antes decirles:

- Cuiden de no hacer un desastre igual al de la última vez.

- Si, lo recordaremos- Dijeron al unísono Víctor y Daniel.

- Y procuren cuidar a los nuevos de los How link.

- De acuerdo- Respondieron pícaramente.

Entonces los arrastraron con ellos, y entraron por la puerta.

Era una enorme discoteca. La mejor que se pudieran imaginar. En la pared de atrás decía "Dasiking" en grandes letras de neón rojo. Todos los que estaban en ese lugar, era muchachos. Todos estaban bailando y divirtiéndose, algunos iban al bar y pedían algo, pero todos los que estaban en ese lugar, parecían disfrutarlo mucho.

Víctor y Daniel, en cuanto entraron, fueron arrastrados por dos chicas bailar, así que Ron, Harry y Hermione, decidieron ir a la barra a pedir un trago. Se acercaron y pidieron tres cervezas de mantequilla, pero entonces, el muchacho que estaba a su lado, le dijo al mesonero:

- Para estos tres, cambia la orden, que sean 4 botellas de Whisky de fuego y 4 de Vodka Helado, y calmado, que todo va a mi cuenta.

- Si señor- Le respondió el mesonero.

- Permítanme presentarme muchachos, me dicen Devon, yo soy amigo Dan y Vick.

- Mucho gusto- Respondieron ellos al unísono.

- Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, y Hermione Granger- en ese momento, Devon besó la mano de Hermione- Es todo un placer.

En ese momento, las ordenes, de las botellas llegaron, le dieron dos a cada uno, una de cada una. Harry y Ron miraron las botellas. El Whisky de fuego, tenía un color carmesí, pero el Vodka helado, estaba tan helado, que ni siquiera conseguían destaparlo. Lo miraron con desconcierto un rato, pero luego desistieron de la idea.

- ¿Alguna vez han tomado Vodka Helado?- Pregunto curioso Devon.

Harry y Ron negaron con la cabeza, sin embargo Hermione no dijo nada.

- Entonces ¿Tú sabes como se hace, Hermione?

Esta asintió con la cabeza.

- Pues enséñales como se hace- Le animó Devon.

Entonces, ella se paró de su asiento y colocó las tres botellas de Vodka helado en fila, luego se alejó, y todo a su alrededor, se volvió un silencio total. Entonces comenzó a tomar un largo trago de Whisky de fuego. De repente, dejo de tomar, trago y escupió una bocanada de fuego por la boca, que derritió el Vodka Helado. Todos a su alrededor aplaudieron impresionados, y luego de unas cuantas palmadas en su espalda y unos cuantos agradecimientos, Hermione volvió a sentarse.

- Valla Hermione, bien hecho. Tienes talento- Dijo Devon eufórico.

- ¿En donde aprendiste a hacer eso?- Le preguntó Ron impresionado.

- Digamos que lo aprendí en el colegio, - Dijo ella, guiñándole un ojo a Harry.

- Muy bien, entonces bebamos- Dijo Harry- A tu salud, Hermione.

Entonces todos brindaron y tomaron juntos, vaso tras vaso.

Al ir ya por el tercero, aparecieron Víctor y Daniel.

- Y ¿Cómo va todo? ¿Se divierten?- Pregunto Víctor animado.

- Bueno, si, un poco- Dijo Ron animadamente.

-Brindemos a la salud Hermione- Les dijo Devon, lanzándoles unos vasos.  
- Entonces que sea a tu salud, Hermy – Dijo Daniel

Todos tomaron su vaso al mismo tiempo, y escupieron gigantes llamaradas de fuego. Pero entonces, unas voces, se escucharon detrás de los gemelos:

- Vick, Dan, acaso no van a presentarnos a sus nuevos panas.

- Oh! Los siento chicas, olvidé que estaban allí- Dijo Víctor casualmente.

- Bueno muchachos, ellas son Verónica y Marian. Son unas amigas del colegio que también se mudaron para acá- Les dijo Daniel

Y les mostró a las dos chicas que los habían llevado al entrar. Una era muy blanca y la otra era morena clara.

- Acaso se mudaron por…- Dijo curiosa Hermione.

- Si – Respondió rápidamente Víctor- Fue por lo mismo que nosotros Hermy.

- Mucho gusto, yo soy Marian- le dijo la chica morena, al besarle la mejilla a Harry

Este la observó y se dio cuenta de que no estaba nada mal. Era un poco alta, su cabello era marrón oscuro, era muy liso y lo tenía suelto, cosa que le daba un aire sensual. Sus ojos eran azul marino, parecía que podías perderte en el mar de sus ojos. Tenían unos jeans azules, muy ajustados, que marcaban todas sus curvas. Su camisa era negra y parecía un corsé, con unos adornos en diamantes blancos. Harry le devolvió el saludo, de la misma manera, mientras la que al parecer era Verónica, se acercaba a saludar a Ron, de la misma manera en que Marian había saludado a Harry. Al observar a las chicas la primera vez, Harry pensó que eran hermanas, pero al contrario de lo que antes pensaba, se dio cuenta de que estaba equivocado. Verónica era de cabellos color miel, rizado y peinado de medio lado. Sus ojos grises, era como una niebla que se extendía a plenitud en la noche. Su camisa era igual a la de Marian, solo que era Blanca con los diamantes negros. Tenía una falda de plises, negra, la cual dejaba ver algo parecido a un tatuaje cerca de su cintura. Todo se le veía muy bien, al igual que a Marian.

- Vamos muchachos, no pretenderán quedarse hay sentados toda la noche, vamos a divertirnos en grande- Les dijo Víctor animado.

- Harry, vamos a bailar – Le dijo Marian, mientras lo halaba hacia la pista.

- Si Ron, vamos- Le dijo Verónica también a Ron.

- Bueno, bueno, vamos pues- Le dijo Harry, mientras le guiñaba un ojo a Ron.

Entonces ellos se pusieron a bailar.

Pero Devon y Hermione se habían quedado en la barra. Hermione pidió dos botellas de Vodka Helado, y empezó a tomárselas apresuradamente, aunque sin muchos ánimos. Al verla, Devon le dijo:

- No estarás triste Hermione ¿O si?

- ¿Yo? Para nada Devon- Dijo ella distraída

- ¿Será acaso que estas pensando en Harry? ¿O tal vez en Ron?

Ella al mencionar a Harry no reaccionó en absoluto, pero cuando le mencionó a Ron, se puso muy roja, pero con la oscuridad y las luces, casi no se notó.

- No te amargues por ellos. Ven, vamos a bailar.

Ella al principio no le gusto la idea, pero al final se dejó arrastrar por Devon hasta la pista, luego de terminar las botellas de Vodka helado que estaba tomando.

Mientras tanto, Harry y Ron, bailaban con Verónica y Marian. Sentían como la música atravesaba su cuerpo, haciéndoles sentir el ritmo en cada pasa que daban. Sentían el rozar de sus cuerpos, provocando pequeñas descargas eléctricas, que los ponían cada vez más eufóricos. Sentir los cuerpos rozar, sus miradas cruzarse, el sudor corriendo por su cuerpo, y los movimientos sensuales de las chicas con quienes estaban bailando, los hicieron sentirse los mas afortunados. Al voltear la mirada, Harry vio a Víctor bailando con una chica trigueña de cabello negro y ojos miel. Al parecer, ambos estaban muy concentrados bailando, pero lo disfrutaban mucho. Harry entonces volteó a ver a Ron, para hablarle, pero se encontró con la mirada de Verónica, quien veía a Víctor fijamente, y la chica con profundo rencor, pero al parecer, Ron no lo había notado, así que decidió dejar las cosas como estaban.

Luego de estar bailando un rato, decidieron regresar a la barra. Verónica y Ron, estaban muy animados hablando, mientras que Harry pedía algo de beber, para Marian y para él. En ese momento llegaron Daniel y Víctor, que traían en brazos a Hermione, y atrás de ellos, venía Devon, visiblemente preocupado.

- ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Qué tiene Hermione?- Preguntó Harry

- Y aunque usted no lo crea- Dijo Daniel, casi como un chiste- nuestra querida sabelotodo, quizás se ha emocionado un poco mas de la cuenta y…

- ¡Damas y Caballeros! Hermione está borracha- Terminó Víctor

Marian y Verónica, rieron del chiste de los chicos, pero luego dejaron de hacerlo.

- ¿Cómo que Hermione esta borracha? Vamos muchachos, esto ya ha ido demasiado lejos, dejen de bromear- Les dijo Ron.

-No bromeamos, Hermione de verdad está borracha- Le dijo Daniel, ya serio.

- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Ella? Imposible- Dijo Ron incrédulo.

- Pues créelo o no, es cierto- Dijo Devon- Ella estaba bailando conmigo, y de repente comenzó a decir cosas incoherentes y a los 5 minutos, ya estaba en el piso.

-Entonces tuvimos que ir por ella- Continuó Víctor- y dejar lo "tan importante" que estábamos haciendo…

- Para venir a traerla hasta acá, a ver que podemos hacer ahora- Finalizó Daniel.

En ese momento, empezaron a oírse, algunos gritos lejanos, como llamadas o alarmas, que avisan la llegada de algo importante. Todos voltearon en ese momento, y vieron como todos en la discoteca, salían de la pista de baile, y buscaban refugiarse en la barra, y lo que parecían más fuertes, se agrupaban a hablar. Entonces a lo lejos, se vieron 5 grandes figuras. Parecían personas muy altas, pero no eran humanos, parecían que tenían sobre todo el cuerpo una cubierta negra, casi como si les hubiesen echado petróleo, pero estaba bien pegado a su piel, tenían alas de murciélago saliendo de su espalda, tenían ojos blancos, transparentes, pero al parecer veían claramente, pues se dirigían hacia ellos. Y en su cuello había un broche que sostenía la inmensa capa roja, en donde, en la parte de atrás, había un símbolo enorme, un circulo, en cuyo centro había una cruz torcida al revés.

- Esos son los How Link- Dijo Víctor

- Ustedes deben irse- Les dijo Daniel- Ya es suficiente preocuparnos por Hermione está borracha, y encima, tener que cuidar si mueren o no.

- Nosotros iremos a ver que podemos hacer, mientras ustedes se van- Dijo Daniel.

- Yo voy con ustedes, no quiero ser un estorbo para ellos- Dijo Verónica

Y juntos, ellos tres, fueron a ver en que podían ayudar, mientras los demás intentaban escapar. Salieron, y se ocultaron en la oficina de Zeick, mientras esperaban alguna señal.

♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣

¡Hola, Hola!

Bueno en este capítulo, se podría decir que recreamos la diversión que todos nosotros vivimos, es decir, de rumba en rumba. Los hermanos Víctor y Daniel, son ese tipo de personas, y eso lo podrán notar al ir continuando el fic. A medida que avance este fic, se darán cuanta de donde provienen estos personajes, al igual que Marian, Verónica y Devon.

"El aprecio general, ha sido siempre mi única ambición" Rómulo Gallegos.

Les pido que me digan hasta ahora, como va la historia, y si les gusta o no. Especialmente, que les pareció la idea de meterlos en una discoteca, que (espero) a nadie se le halla ocurrido antes. Así que dejen unos comentarios.

"Es importante premiar al tiempo" Simón Bolívar.

Bueno, en el próximo capitulo Harry se le va declarar a Marian y le dirá que es el amor de su vida, pero entonces, vendrá Devon y lo matara con un Avada Kedavra y así terminara esta historia…

Bueno… no es cierto, pero aún así, este "importante" personaje, tendrá que arriesgar mucho su cuello, al igual que los que le acompañan. Así que ¡No se lo pierdan!

Y sin más que escribir por hoy, solo les digo… SAIYONARA!

"Todo lo que se puede mejorar, aún no está terminado" Arturo Uslar Pietri


	6. 6 Huida Por Dos Botellas De Vodka Helado

**Capitulo 6- Una Huida por 2 botellas de Vodka Helado**

Mientras todos esperaban, tensos, a ver si el desastre que había afuera se calmaba, ellos se ocultaban nerviosos, mientras traban de despertar a Hermione. Se encontraban en la oficina de Zeick, el que les había dado las falsas identificaciones. Harry y Marian, estaban a ambos lados de la puerta, atentos y esperando, mientras que Ron y Devon estaban casi debajo del escritorio, con Hermione en brazos.

- ¡Y yo que creía que el primero en caer, sería Harry!- Dijo Devon, luego de un rato, tratando de calmar los ánimos.

- ¡Devon, este no es momento para bromas!- Le reprochó Marian.

-¡Oye, Oye, cálmate! Solo estaba tratando de alegrarlos un poco, ¿de acuerdo?

- Bueno, pero hablando del punto – Dijo entonces Ron- ¿Cómo fue que Hermione se emborrachó, si ella tomó lo mismo que nosotros? Y nosotros estamos bien, ¿No Harry?

- Bueno, el mareo, es casi nada, pero Bien- Le dijo este.

-¿Lo Vez?- Le dijo Ron a Devon- Es imposible que con 4 vasos de Whisky de Fuego, se halla emborrachado.

- Pero es que tú no estas tomando en cuenta – Respondió Devon- Lo que ella tomó, luego de que ustedes se fueran…

- ¿Entonces Ella tomó más?- Le gritó Ron, ya preocupado.

- Si – Le dijo Devon con Naturalidad- Se tomo dos botella completas de Vodka helado.

- ¿Qué? –Le gritó entonces, Ron ya histérico.

- ¿Y tu dejaste que ella se las tomara, así como así?- Le dijo entonces Harry, molesto.

- ¡Jamás la hubiera dejado! Claro, si me hubiese dado cuenta – Dijo luego Devon- Cuando ustedes fueron a bailar con Marian y Verónica, ella se sentó sola, parecía abrumada y cuando me volteé a ver que tenía, ya iba por la mitad de la segunda botella.

- Esto es una locura, esto no puede estar pasando. – Dijo Ron. Pero luego comenzó a reírse como maniático- Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, definitivamente el que está borracho aquí soy yo, sabía que no debía tomar tanto Whisky de Fuego porque…

Pero cuando iba a terminar la oración, algo le detuvo. Marian, que ya estaba harta de las estupideces de Ron, y su risa maniática fue la gota que derramó el vaso, así que en ese momento, ella fue hasta donde se encontraba Ron y le dio una muy sonora Cachetada.

- Ronald Weasley, deja de comportarte como un idota, que este es un asunto muy serio.

Él se frotó la mano contra la mejilla dolorida, y la miro con cara de reproche, pero ella solo se volteó y regresó a su antiguo puesto, protegiendo la entrada.

Luego de un rato, cuando lo ruidos comenzaban a alejarse, y los ánimos habían bajado, comenzaron a hablar:

- Creo que si nos apresuramos al salir, podríamos alejarnos pronto de aquí- Dijo Devon.

- Si, pero ¿A dónde iremos?- Preguntó Ron

- Muy cerca de aquí, hay una casa abandonada donde podríamos escondernos- Sugirió entonces Marian.

- No es buena idea, pues si esta tan cerca, igualmente nos atraparan- Dijo Harry.

- Tienes razón- Le contestó Marian- los How Link, huelen el licor a kilómetros.

- ¿No hay un lugar seguro? ¿Donde podamos ir y quedarnos hasta mañana? Algo que quede más allá, al centro de Londres- Dijo Devon

- Bueno ha decir verdad, si lo hay- Comenzó Marian- La casa donde nos estamos quedando Verónica y yo, queda más hacia el centro, pero tendremos que caminar.

- Es mejor que quedarse en medio de una, casi, guerra – Dijo Ron.

- Él tiene razón Marian – Dijo Harry- Mejor nos movemos. Vamos a salir de aquí rápido y nos reencontraremos en la entrada. Marian irá conmigo y Devon y Ron, que llevarán a Hermione. Pero salgamos a la de 3. 1… 2… 3… ¡YA!

Entonces se separaron en dos caminos, pero digamos que no fue fácil, ya que en la mayoría del lugar, los pasillos se habían derrumbado, había escombros por todas partes, y de vez en cuando, algún How Link, aparecía, y debían tener mucho cuidado.

Al llegar a la parte central, Harry y Marian, vieron un grupo de 3 How Link, que al parecer, estaban buscando algo.

- Es imposible que no nos vean, son demasiados- Le susurró Harry a Marian

- Eso si vieran, claro está- Le respondió esta.

- ¿Acaso los How Link son ciegos?

- Si y no. Ellos ven, pero lo único que distinguen son sombras. Ellos se guían, sobre todo, por el oído y principalmente el olfato. Huelen casi todo, a kilómetros, en especial el olor a licor. Es para ellos el más desagradable.

- Pero yo ya me he tomado, por lo menos, botella y media de Whisky de Fuego, no creo que pueda pasar, sin que ellos me noten.

- Si, claro, Tienes razón. Pero espera, yo tengo algo que ayudará… "_Odorus Indivitus_"

Entonces, una nube de color aguamarina, empezó a envolver a Harry, y cuando lo cubrió todo, desapareció en el aire.

- Y ¿Que supone que hiciste con eso?- Pregunto Harry

- Se supone que debe borrar el olor de tus huellas y de ti mismo. Pruébala.

- De acuerdo, pero si pasa algo, será solo tu culpa

Entonces Harry salió de donde se escondían y comenzó a caminar muy sigilosamente. De vez en cuando los How Link, se movían como buscándolo, cuando producía algún ruido, pero no lograban encontrarlo.

Luego de poder pasar a través de ellos, le hizo una seña a Marian, y esta lo siguió.

- ¿Vez? Mis planes nunca fallan – Dijo ella fanfarroneando, luego de pasar.

- Si, pero si no nos apuramos y dejamos de hablar, tendrás que inventar un plan para revivirnos, porque no saldremos vivos de esta, ¿De acuerdo?- Le susurró Harry.

Entonces siguieron avanzando, como hasta ahora lo habían hecho, y en donde encontraban grandes grupos de How Links, repetían el mismo proceso del hechizo y luego pasar.

Después de un rato, lograron salir y en la entrada encontraron a Ron y Devon, con Hermione. Entonces, como mucho sigilo, pero también con mucha prisa.

Al ya haber caminado unas 4 cuadras, con Hermione a cuestas, Devon, se la pasó a harry, quien la cargó otras 4 cuadras. Cuando ya Harry no pudo más, se la pasó a Ron, quien la cargo las 6 cuadras que quedaban hasta la casa de Marian y Verónica.

Al llegar, colocaron a Hermione en la cama de la habitación de Verónica, y ellos se sentaron a hablar:

- ¿Les fue muy difícil salir?- Preguntó Marian.

- Bueno, un poco. – Le respondió Devon- Por el camino había escombros, aunque por suerte, no muchos How Links. Así que los pasamos, con cuidado.

- ¿Usaron el "_Odorus Indivitus_"?- Preguntó Harry.

- Tuvimos que usarlo con Hermione- Comentó Ron- pero usamos fue un hechizo desvanecedor para nosotros, y pasamos con facilidad.

- Me alegro mucho de que estemos todos, bien.- Dijo Marian- Ahora quiero hablarles sobre algo serio: los How Link.

- ¿Qué pasa con ellos? Ya no tendremos que verlos más – Dijo Ron aliviado.

- Nada de eso- Le dijo ella- Más bien, ahora deben tener más cuidado que nunca.

- ¿Por qué? ¿A que viene todo esto?- Pegunto Devon

- Alguno de ustedes sabe ¿Por qué vinieron los How Link?- Preguntó Marian.

Todos negaron vivamente con la cabeza.

-Bien,- dijo ella entonces- Los How Link, son criaturas que se alimentan del licor y de la tristeza, que les produce a algunas personas, el tomarlo. Hay algunas personas que atraen a los How Link, más que otras, ya que constantemente están deprimidas. A esas personas, se les llaman Bad Link, por que los atraen. Aquellos a quien quizás, no les afecta tanto el licor, o no los atraen con tanta facilidad, se les llama Light Link. Verónica, tiene un poder que le permite reconocer los Bad Link y a los Light Link. Ella siempre lo usa en la discoteca cuando conoce a alguien. En ustedes no notó nada raro; ustedes eran Light Links, pero en cambio Hermione, es una Bad Link, y de la perores. Con una próxima de sus malas borracheras, podría producir que en Hogwarts, parecieran, no menos de 5 How Links, y eso ya es bastante para quienes no saben combatirlos. Ella fue una de las que hizo que llegaran tantos How Links a Dasiking, además de los otros medio locos o medio depres, que fueron hoy. Aunque francamente la aparición de los How Link, no es novedad para los que, prácticamente, vivimos en Dasiking, pero de todas maneras, es bueno tomarlo en cuenta.

- Así que el resumen sobre Hermione, de tu extensa charla ¿Es...?-Dijo Ron sarcástico.

- ¡Que traten de que Hermione no se emborrache de nuevo si no quieren morir!

- Vale, vale, ya entendimos- Dijo Harry.

- Pero ahora, yo tengo una muy interesante e importante pregunta – Dijo Devon, serio

- ¿Cuál es? -le dijo Marian

- ¿Dónde se supone que vamos a dormir? Estoy cansado, muero de hambre y quiero dormir.

Todos rieron. Ya la tristeza de la cruda realidad había pasado, y podían regresar a lo normal.

- - Bueno… Ya que ustedes son chicos… Y no deberían estar aquí… Tendrán que dormir en… ¡El Sofá! – les dijo Marian, picaramente

- ¿Qué?- Dijeron al unísono.

- Ya Verán ustedes como se acomodan, que yo ya me voy a mi cuarto.

Y en tres saltos llegó a la puerta de su cuarto, y luego de decirles buenas noches, les picó un ojo, y entró en él.

- ¡Mujeres!- Dijeron al unísono nuevamente.

Entonces rieron. Se acomodó cada uno en un sofá, ya que por suerte eran 3, y mientras se quejaban de lo pequeños que eran, terminaron quedándose dormidos.

♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣

¡Hola, Hola!

Bueno en este capítulo, como se podrán dar cuenta, todos son unos cobardes. Toditos huyendo, pero bueno, que se hace. Y como hay cierto personaje al que lo tienen un poco sometido (conforme avance la historia, verán quien es), así tenían que ser las cosas. Le recomiendo que le pongan mucho ojo a la explicación sobre los How-Links, que, a pesar de ser una criatura inventada, es muy importante.

"El aprecio general, ha sido siempre mi única ambición" Rómulo Gallegos.

Les pido que me digan hasta ahora, como va la historia, y si les gusta o no. También espero que se den cuenta, que "mis personajes" (eso incluye al trío, que son propiedad de J. K. Rowling, menos a los que yo hice. XP) son iguales a nosotros, no siempre obedecen y se quedan medio borrachos y con las curdas encima, en casa del mejor amigo. Así que dejen unos comentarios.

"Es importante premiar al tiempo" Simón Bolívar.

En el próximo capitulo…

Bueno, digamos que es una sorpresa, y aunque tendrá una pequeña colaboración, estará… un poco fuera de lo común, podríamos decir.

Así que ¡No se lo pierdan!!!

Y sin más que escribir por hoy, solo les digo… SAIYONARA!!!

"Todo lo que se puede mejorar, aún no está terminado" Arturo Uslar Pietri


	7. 7 Un Canto En La Noche Oscura

**Capitulo 7 – Un canto en la noche oscura**

N/A: ATENCIÓN: Este capitulo es un poco dramático, y no quiero que piensen que es cursi, ni nada de eso XP. Algo romántico, dedicado especialmente a LAS Fans de Harry Potter. Y para LOS Fans, se los dejo para que agarren el dato, que de algo les puede servir. El capitulo esta inspirado en la canción de "El Canto del Loco" llamada "Una foto en Blanco y Negro" T.T. Me pasó la idea una amiga, así que también denle un poco de crédito a ella. XP Lo que esta entre paréntesis son pensamientos, OK? XP El capitulo es muy corto, pero espero que lo disfruten.

Ya pasada la media noche, casi eran las 3 y media, empezaron a escucharse murmullos en la cocina de la casa de Marian. Se oyeron pasos, por todo el lugar. Alguien estaba allí, estaba tocando las manillas de las puertas, algunas estaban abiertas, y otras abiertas. Esta buscando "algo" o a "alguien". Por fin abrió una puerta y encontró lo que buscaba, así que entró. Había una chica acostada en la cama de debajo de una litera, y la ventana sin cortinas, dejaba que los rayos de luna se reflejaran en sus cabellos color miel. Entonces, un rayo de luna le alumbró, e hizo que se tapara los ojos con el brazo. Al hacer esto, accidentalmente se despeino, así que se paso una mano por el cabello lacio y rojizo.

Allí estaba Ron, habían entrado a ver como seguía Hermione desde lo de que había sucedido temprano, pero al verla tan apacible, se olvido de todo, y solo se sentó a su lado. Comenzó ha acariciar el cabello de la chica, casi de manera romántica, y entonces recordó la escena que había sucedido temprano.

FLASH BACK

Él cargaba Hermione, a través de las calles de Londres, mientras comenzaba a llover. El se quito su chaqueta, y se la colocó encima a ella para que no se mojara, y continuó caminando. Ella estaba sobre su espalda, con su cabeza apoyada en su hombro. De repente, la escucho murmurando:

- … Ron, no lo hagas… Harry, déjalo ya… Ya basta…

Él supuso, que estaba teniendo una pesadilla, y cuando se proponía a despertarla, escuchó como ella murmuraba:

- … No Harry, yo no siento nada por ti, porque… a mi me gusta otra persona… A mi me gusta R...

Pero cuando ella iba a murmurar quien era, Harry le gritó que y habían llegado, y no pudo escuchar quien era, así que se resigno y entro en la casa.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Ella no gustaba de Harry, eso era un alivio. Pero entonces ¿Quién sería? Su nombre comenzaba con R, ¿Quién podría ser? ¿Sería Roy Flint, el chico 6to de Ravenclaw que estudiaba con ella en la biblioteca? ¿O tal vez Ricardo Watk, el chico de Gryffindor que siempre la acompañaba a astronomía? Había tantas personas. Pero a él eso no le importaba. Ella era su Hermione, y él siempre iba a estar allí con ella, para quererla, para consolarla, para lo que ella lo necesitara.

En ese momento, comenzó a recordar una canción que a veces Ginny solía cantar, y de sus labios comenzó a salir un murmullo, quiso callarse, pero luego pensó en que no había porque callar, pues solo su Hermione estaba para escucharlo, y solo quería que ella lo escuchara:

_Solamente oír tu voz,_

_Ver tu foto en blanco y negro,_

_Recorrer esa ciudad,_

_Yo ya me muero de amor._

Ojala al estar contigo, fuéramos algo más que amigos)

_Ver la vida sin reloj,_

_Y contarte mis secretos,_

_Y saber si así besarte _

_O esperar que salga solo._

Como quisiera, poder saber todo de ti… y besarte… sin importar lo que otros digan)

_Y vivir así,_

_Yo quiero vivir así,_

_Ni siquiera se si_

_Sientes tu lo mismo._

(Poco me importa el resto del mundo, solo me importas tú)

_Me desperté soñando,_

_Que estaba a tu lado_

_Y me quedé pensando_

_Que tienen esas manos._

_Se que no es el momento,_

_Para que pase algo,_

_Quiero volverte a ver _

_Quiero volverte a ver_

_Quiero volverte a ver_

_Quiero volverte a ver_

(No quiero pensar que no despertaras, así que vuelve, que quiero verte sonreír)

_Y me siento como un niño,_

_Imaginándome contigo,_

_Como si hubiéramos ganado_

_Por habernos conocido._

(Solo el haberte conocido, llena mi vida de felicidad, porque tú siempre estas a mi lado)

_Esta sensación extraña,_

_Que se adueña de mi cara,_

_Juega con esta sonrisa,_

_Dibujándola a sus anchas._

(No me atrevo a decírtelo, pero aun trato de seguir adelante, por ti)

_Y vivir así,_

_Yo quiero vivir así,_

_Ni siquiera se si_

_Sientes tu lo mismo._

(Quiero seguir así, feliz, aquí contigo, y que este momento nunca termine)

_Me desperté soñando,_

_Que estaba a tu lado_

_Y me quedé pensando_

_Que tienen esas manos._

_Se que no es el momento,_

_Para que pase algo,_

_Yo quiero volverte a ver…_

¡¡Despierta!! Quiero verte sonreír de nuevo, y que estés junto a mí)

-Ojala no fuera tan difícil…

En ese momento, soltó su cabello, que había estado acariciando mientras murmuraba para ella, y le dio un beso en la frente, y ella se movió entre sueños, aún murmurando.

En ese momento se oyeron ruidos afuera de la habitación. Se asustó. Soltando a Hermione, asomó su cabeza hacia fuera y notó tres figuras hurgando de aquí, para allá. Entonces, salio del cuarto, y muy sigilosamente, volvió al sofá. Entonces, notó que las tres figuras, dos entraban a una habitación, y la tercera, al cuarto donde Marian se encontraba. Entonces se dio cuenta, que al cuarto donde habían entrado las dos figuras, era en donde estaba Hermione. Podían ser How Links. Se levantó para ir a avisar, pero en ese momento, alguien le apuntó en la espalda con la varita…

-Pero ¿Qué rayos…?- comenzó a decir Ron

- No te muevas o será tu fin… - Le dijo el otro

- ¡Suéltame ya!

- Lo arruinaras todo, mejor regresa a lo tuyo, pobre perro.

- Pero que…

Pero en ese momento, el otro murmuro muy bajo, y un hechizo le dio en toda la espalda. Y cayó. Comenzó a ver todo oscuro, hasta que la mente se le nubló totalmente, y perdió el conocimiento.

♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣

¡Hola, Hola!

Bueno en este capítulo, como verán, es extremadamente romántico, pero bueno, como si ningún libro tuviera sus escenas románticas, y esta es una de las del mío. Y aunque como yo no se mucho de ese tipo de romances me van a ayudar, espero que les gusten las escenitas. Quiero agradecer a mi amiga Jeinmis y al pana David, por la inspiración. Son increíbles.

"El aprecio general, ha sido siempre mi única ambición" Rómulo Gallegos.

Les pido que me digan hasta ahora, como va la historia, y si les gusta o no. Especialmente, que les pareció la idea de la supuesta declaración de Ron de una manera muy romántica (aunque seamos honestos en que Ron nunca tendría el valor). Así que dejen unos comentarios.

"Es importante premiar al tiempo" Simón Bolívar.

Bueno, en el próximo capitulo Harry va a estar todavía borracho, así que dudo que entienda algo de lo que está pasando, pero al fin y al cabo, va a ser bueno, porque se descubrirán unos cuantos secretos, sobre las identidades de "mis personajes". Así que no se lo pierdan!!!

Y sin más que escribir por hoy, solo les digo… SAIYONARA!!!

"Todo lo que se puede mejorar, aún no está terminado" Arturo Uslar Pietri


	8. 8 La Muert D Ron Y El Secreto Del Gemelo

**Capitulo 8 – La Muerte de Ron y El Secreto del Gemelo**

N/A: Este capítulo es extraño, así que les sugiero que lo lean despacio para que lo entiendan. Y De paso, quiero ofrecer disculpas en dado caso, si llegan a notar alguna similitud, en este capítulo, con Harry Potter y el vampiro de plata, pues DemianPotter, me inspiró a escribir esta historia, y por eso se lo agradezco. Este capitulo será quizás uno de los más largos, y espero que les guste. Bueno… Sin nada más que decir, sigan leyendo esta dramática historia… XP

En la mañana, cuando Harry se levantó, todo parecía un sueño. Él estaba acostado en el piso, y al parecer, el único que aún seguía durmiendo parecía ser él.

Había soñado que Voldemort atacaba la casa de Ron, y mataba a Bill y Fleur, hechizándolos con _cruccio_. Pero cuando él corría a ayudarlos, se tropezó con alguien tendido bocabajo. Y con lo volteó para ver de quien se trataba, descubrió que era Ginny, pero luego cambió y se transformó en Hermione, y luego en Ron. En ese momento, escuchó la voz de Sirius, que trataba de decirle algo, pero en ese momento, se calló del sofá y no recordaba nada más.

Cuando se levantó para ir a la cocina a buscar algo de comer, encontró a Ron, tirado bocabajo en el medio de la sala. Entonces fue a tratar de despertarlo

- Vamos Ron, ¡Coño, Despiértate!

Pero no se movía.

- ¡Despiértate! (Hay, que muchacho más inútil. Seguramente el muy tarado se levanto a tomar de nuevo, y se desmayó)

Tampoco respondió a ese grito. Entonces empezó a zarandearlo con fuerza, pero tampoco se movía. Entonces se escuchó un grito, y el tiro a Ron al piso, y cuando lo agarro para zarandearlo nuevamente, se dio cuenta de que sus ojos estaban abiertos, pero estaban blancos y sin pupilas. Solo se veían marcas de sangre como cruces en ellos. También las tenía en los brazos y en la parte de atrás del cuello. Comenzó a notar que Ron no respiraba y que su pulso parecía haberse detenido. Tomó su varita y acercándola al pecho de Ron, murmuro: _¡Enérvate!_, pero no funcionó.

Y De repente lo comprendió todo. Su cuerpo frío, la falta de respiración, los ojos abiertos y sin pupilas. Ya él lo había supuesto, lo había soñado aquella misma noche, deseaba que no fuera verdad, pero lo era.

El guardián de Gryffindor…

Su compañero desde su llegada a Hogwarts…

Su mejor amigo…

Ron Weasley… Estaba… Muerto.

No quería creerlo, pero era inevitable, así que simplemente, lo levantó y lo colocó sobre el sofá, y le puso encima una manta. Después caminó a la cocina, resignado, pues nada había que hacer ahora.

En la cocina, todos estaban comiendo muy animadamente. Al parecer Víctor y Verónica habían regresado. Incluso Hermione estaba desayunando. Cuando Harry entró, nadie pareció notar la diferencia de su estado ánimo. Marian le sirvió un par de huevos con tocineta y le preguntó:

- ¿Acaso dormiste mal anoche?-Dijo con leve sarcasmo.

- No, no es eso- Le respondió Harry.

- Entonces fue que te caíste del sofá- Dijo Devon con una risa.

- No, tampoco es- Respondió Harry más deprimido aún (N/A: Como podrán notar, no era cierto, jejeje XP).

- ¡Vamos ya! ¡Anímate Guay! Quita esa cara- Le dijo Devon, tratando de animarlo.

- Hablando de animarse, ¿alguien ha visto al "animado" Ron esta mañana?- Pregunto Víctor, con sarcasmo. Y Harry sintió mariposas en su estomago.

- Estaba tumbado en el piso en la mañana. Debe haber estado tomando- Dijo Devon

- Oye Harry, Sabes ¿Donde esta?- Dijo Verónica con sarcasmo.

- Él esta… muerto- Murmuro Harry con voz casi inaudible.

- ¿Qué Dijiste?, Lo siento no te escuche bien- Dijo Devon tratando de no reírse

- Esta ¡MUERTO!

En ese momento todos lo miraron bastante serios, como si se hubiese vuelto loco. Entonces Hermione trató de hacerlo reaccionar.

- Harry, Ron no puede estar muerto, si ayer en la noche no tenía nada.

- Pero lo esta Hermione, lo esta.

-Pero Harry, eso es imposible.

- Pues entonces, si la Srta. Sabelotodo no quiere creer en lo que le digo, mejor ve a ver el cadáver de Ron en la sala.

Entonces, los muchachos fueron, y encontraron el cadáver de Ron, sin vida acostado en el sofá. Como aún no querían creerle a Harry, le tomaron el pulso, y lo revisaron, pero al final comprobaron que aunque Harry parecía estar loco, era cierto lo que decía. Ron estaba Muerto.

Nadie quería creerlo. Marian y Verónica, se sentaron en el otro sofá pensando en quien o que pudo haberlo echo, mientras que Devon y Víctor traban de, al parecer, consolar a Hermione, quien todavía intentaba asimilarlo. En ese momento, Daniel salió de uno de los cuartos, y al ver el ambiente tan lúgubre, se acercó a ver lo que sucedía. Los muchachos le explicaron la situación, y el decidió acercarse a ver el cadáver. Al parecer tenían razón, había pensado Daniel, hasta que vio, la marca en forma de cruz, en sus ojos y exclamó:

- ¡Ron no está muerto!

- ¡¿Cómo?!- Exclamaron todos al unísono.

- ¡Que Ron no esta muerto!

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?- Exclamo Verónica anonadada.

- Por las marcas en su cuerpo. Las cruces.

- Y eso ¿Qué tiene que ver?- Preguntó Devon.

- Esas cruces en el cuerpo, se forman con un hechizo. Él no esta muerto, solo le han aplicado la maldición "_Vladead_".

- ¿Qué es la maldición "_Vladead_"?- Preguntó Hermione.

- Es un hechizo muy complicado, que tiene un efecto parecido al trago de muerte en vida. Solo hay dos tipos de gente en este mundo que lo saben hacer: Los How-Link, y los caza vampiros. Por suerte se cura con otro hechizo, aunque bastante complicado.

- ¡Pero Cual es!, Habla ya maldito cabrón- Dijo Marian ya exasperada.

- Bueno, bueno, no se alteren, ya lo arreglo, pero antes necesito que me ayuden con ciertas cosas…

Al parecer aquel hechizo no se quitaba con facilidad. Tuvieron que, en medio de la sala, hacer un círculo con fuego mágico y hacer una estrella con velas negras en las puntas, y en medio, colocar a Ron, en forma de cruz al revés, y solo entonces el hechizo saldría correctamente, o eso decía Daniel. Lo hicieron todo a la perfección. Luego, Daniel los coloco alrededor, y murmuro con vos queda:

- ¡_Vivirum Istadum Convocum Revivictum_!

Entonces, las cruces echas en su cuerpo comenzaron a borrarse, y su respiración empezó a notarse nuevamente, con el subir y bajar de su franela, sus pupilas regresaron a sus ojos. Él ahora estaba vivo.

En cuanto sus ojos se abrieron, el fuego desapareció, las velas se consumieron y no quedó ni rastro de lo que habían hecho. Y cuando lo vieron nuevamente despierto, con esa sonrisa de idiota surcando su rostro, a todos le dieron ganas de desquitarse, sin embargo, se abalanzaron sobre él, agradecidos de que aún estuviese vivo.

Al ver que todos se abalanzaban sobre él, trató de quitárselos de encima, pero al no conseguirlo, solo se le ocurrió gritar:

- Oigan, pero que sucede aquí, ¿Es que acaso la gente ya no puede dormir en paz?

- No te imaginas lo que te pasó- Le dijo Marian.

- ¡Estas Vivo!- Dijo Hermione, llorando y sollozando, mientras se echaba en sus brazos.

- Si, si, lo que sea. Eso mismo- Dijo él sonrojado, pero a la vez, confundido.

- Valla que nos echaste un buen susto, ¿eh Ron?-Dijo Víctor aliviado.

- ¿De que están hablando estos dos?- Pregunto Ron Confundido- Parece que aún están borrachos, ¿o no Harry?

- Aquí el único borracho, aún, eres tú- Le reprochó Daniel.

- Vamos a ver ahora – Dijo Hermione mientras se sentaba al lado de Ron, y con la mano le tomaba la temperatura en la frente- ¿Qué recuerdas exactamente?

- Pues… - Dijo este, mientras se sonrojaba- Recuerdo haberme levantado en la noche a tomar ag…

- ¡Aja! Sabía que habías estado tomando, y aguardiente, de paso- Gritó Devon.

- Tomando agua, ¿De acuerdo?- Dijo Ron con sarcasmo, pero en ese momento se volvió a sonrojar (Ya se imaginaran o.O que estaba pensando el pobre XP)- Entonces, cuando volvía a acostarme, alguien entró, y me apuntó en la espalda, y murmuro un hechizo, y ya no recuerdo nada más.

- Bien… Suena intrigante…- Dijo Hermione Preocupada

- ¿Seguro que no eran How-Links, Ron?- Preguntó Harry.

- Yo los hubiese sentido- Respondió Verónica

- Además, los How-Link, no hablan- Le dijo Ron

- Pero entonces… ¿Qué estarían haciendo unos caza-vampiros aquí en mitad de la noche? ¿Y que lograrían hechizando a Ron?-Preguntó Hermione

- Ya lo averiguaremos, por ahora vallamos a desayunar- Sugirió Marian

-De acuerdo, muero de hambre- Dijo Ron

- Si, y luego regresaremos a la madriguera- Dijo Daniel

- ¿Qué?- Dijo Ron Asustado

- No te preocupes, pero que conste que esto quedará entre nosotros- Dijo Devon - Y en dado caso de que tu madre pregunte, le diremos que como se hizo tarde, y de paso llovió, nos quedamos en casa de una amiga.

- Nunca me voy a salvar de esta- Dijo Ron deprimido

- Ya que. Vamos a Desayunar- Dijo Verónica tomándolo del brazo y arrastrándolo hasta la cocina.

Entraron en la cocina y comieron hasta saciarse, y luego Daniel se ofreció a fregar los platos, aunque luego, todo quedara lleno de Jabón y de azul.

Decidieron irse con polvos Flu, ya que Marian aún tenía, y se fueron hasta la madriguera, dejando a Marian, Verónica y Devon, en la casa de Londres. Al llegar, hermione se metió inmediatamente en su habitación, mientras que la Sra. Weasley, regañaba fuertemente a Ron, quien, gracias a la ayuda de Víctor y Daniel, no consiguió ningún castigo.

Fueron a la habitación de Bill, donde estuvieron un rato y le contaron todo lo que había sucedido, al igual que a Ginny, pues eran personas de confianza. Estuvieron allí hasta muy entrada la tarde, y cuando anochecía, bajaron a cenar. La Sra. Weasley estaba acomodando todo, cuando llamó:

- Harry, Cariño, ¿Podrías hacerme un favor?

- Seguro.

- Necesito que vallas al cuarto de Hermione y le digas que baje a cenar. No la he visto en todo el día y me preocupa.

Entonces Harry subió las escaleras, pero antes de tocar la puerta del cuarto, esta se abrió y una mano lo haló hacia adentro. Hermione estaba con un libro sobre la cama, se sentó y lo invitó a acercarse, mostrándole lo que había encontrado:

- Mira Harry, Aquí hablan de los caza vampiros.

- ¿Y? ¿Qué encontraste?

- Un detalle muy interesante

Entonces leyó:

"_Los caza vampiros tienen la cualidad al igual que los How-Link, de conjurar la maldición "Vladead", la cual requiere un gran poder mágico y una gran concentración mental. La mayoría de las veces las usan para aletargar a aquellos que les estorban en sus propósitos, pero luego, los caza vampiros suelen deshacerlas luego de pasados unos días, en los cuales la victima de la maldición no recibe daño alguno. Los caza vampiros se reconocen por varias cualidades, muy importantes, pero también por llevar siempre un cruz de plata, colgando al cuello, un amuleto de caza vampiros, desde la época de Van Hellsing, y un brazalete de plata negra con una cruz en relieve, al revés. La maldición "Vladead" solo pueden deshacerla los caza vampiros, pero hay personas con grandes poderes mentales, que de tener la suficiente experiencia, también pueden hacerlo…"_

- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué opinas?- Le espeto Hermione

- Bueno, entiendo lo de los vampiros y los How-Link, y la razón de lo de Ron, pero no entiendo lo de reconocer a los caza vampiros.

- ¿No lo entiendes? Puede que Daniel sea un caza vampiro.

- ¿Cómo? ¿Solo por realizar el desencantamiento?

- Si. Es decir, ¿Como un muchachos de apenas 17 años, podría realizar un conjuro de tal magnitud? Necesitaría ser un caza vampiros. Además hay otra cosa.

- ¿Cuál?

- Uno de los brazaletes que tiene Daniel, el azul para ser exactos, tiene una cruz invertida.

- Eso no tiene nada que ver. Pudo haberlo hecho el mismo o…

- No Harry. ¿Recuerdas cuando se ofreció a fregar los platos en la mañana? Pues se lo quitó. Y al tomarlo con las manos mojadas, los dedos le quedaron llenos de azul y el brazalete comenzó a verse de un color negro brillante.

- Eso no tiene importancia.

- Claro que sí, Harry. Te lo digo, Daniel es un caza vampiros y por lo que veo, quiere a Ron fuera de su camino.

- Ya discutiremos esto en otra ocasión, ahora bajemos que nos esperan, para cenar.

- Pero Harry…

- Mira- Le dijo Harry a Hermione, ya obstinado- Si no bajamos, subirán a buscarnos, y si descubren que estás acusando a Daniel de ser un caza vampiros, nos vamos a meter en un enorme problema ¿Si? Así que te sugiero que dejes esta ridícula conversación para otro momento, y bajemos, porque muero de hambre y me tienes ya obstinado.

- Bueno, si eso es… Entonces bajemos- Dijo Hermione, mirándolo, a punto de llorar.

Harry, en ese momento, vio los ojos de su amiga abnegados de lágrimas, aunque solo fue por un breve minuto, ya que esta bajó a la cocina. Entonces, se sintió la persona más culpable de este mundo. Decidido a resolver las cosas con ella, más tarde, y decidió bajar a cenar.

Iba a entrar, pero entonces lo pensó mejor y llamó a Víctor y le dijo:

- Necesito saber algo – Dijo Harry

- Dime – le respondió Víctor.

- Tu y Daniel, realmente ¿Son hermanos?

- ¿Porque preguntas?

- Solo respóndeme

- Pues claro que lo somos.

- Bueno… y ¿Qué hay con Marian y Verónica?

- Ellas... Pues claro que no. Ellas son mejores amigas.

- Bueno… Y una ultima cosa, ¿Tú y Daniel hacen todo juntos, no?

- Si te refieres a que estamos juntos en todo, es decir de equipos de fútbol, trabajos y eso, pues sí. Ahora no nos queda de otra.

- ¿Todo? Incluso si el fuera de un club secreto…

- Yo también, si. Pero ¿A que vienen todas estas preguntas?

- Más tarde te lo diré. Vallamos a cenar.

La cena transcurrió con total normalidad, bueno, lo que se puede llamar normal, en casa de los Weasley. El Sr. Weasley no había llegado aún, pero de todos modos, todo estaba normal. De repente, la puerta de la cocina se abrió, y unos muy felices Fred y George, entraron junto el Sr. Weasley, que también parecía bastante feliz.

- ¡Lo hizo! ¡Lo Hizo!- Repetían los gemelos felices.

- ¿Qué sucedió Arthur?-Preguntó la Sra. Weasley

- ¡Consiguió un ascenso!- Dijo Fred

- ¡Y con eso, completó el dinero para la boda de Bill!- Dijo George

- ¡Oh Arthur! ¡Eso es Magnifico!- Le dijo la Sra. Weasley

- ¡Fiesta! ¡Fiesta! ¡Fiesta! ¡Fiesta!- Gritaban los gemelos, coreados por Víctor y Daniel.

- ¡Oh hermano! Esto va a ser genial- Dijo Ron emocionado.

- Por lo menos no será como "otras" fiestas aburridas- Le murmuro Harry a Hermione.

Ella solo le dirigió una sonrisa, un tanto sarcástica, y subió por las escaleras de nuevo, entonces se oyó un fuerte portazo, acentuando que estaba en su habitación.

- ¿Y a esta que le pasa?- Preguntó Fred

- Ni idea- Comentó Víctor.

-Bueno, ¿esto no es una celebración? Hagámoslo oficial- Dijo George a toda voz.

En ese instante, aparecieron sobre la mesa, incontable cantidad de botellas, entre las cuales, se encontraban: El Whisky de Fuego, El Vodka Helado, El Aguardiente Infernal, Las Cervezas de Mantequilla, Y la Soda con Picante de Luna, una de las favoritas de los gemelos.

Esa noche, no importó si eran o no, menores. Todos se ocuparon en celebrar, beber, y emborracharse de la alegría contenida, que incluso logró que Harry, durante breves instantes, olvidara los sucesos horribles del año pasado.

La fiesta ya se había prolongado, hasta altas horas de la noche, y la mayoría habían "perdido el conocimiento de ellos mismos" (N/A: Como podrán notar, a veces me gusta darle sarcasmo a las cosas y no ser tan explicita, si es que me entienden), cuando Ginny y su ex-novio, tuvieron una extraña conversación:

- Creo que ya es hora de que subamos- Le dijo Ginny a Harry

- Ya me preguntaba cuando lo dirías- Dijo Harry seductoramente.

(N/A: Recordemos y tengamos MUY en cuenta, que cuando la mayoría está borracho, no actúa con mucha coherencia, no somos nosotros mismos, y la mayoría ya lo ha experimentado, así que saben a lo que me refiero. En el caso de Harry, es que todo lo ve seductor, en resumen, todo como invitación al sexo. Bueno, ya con esa aclaratoria, podemos continuar la narración)

-Creo que también Ron, debería venir.

- No lo necesitamos para lo que vamos a hacer.

- o.O No se lo que estés pensando, pero el punto es que tienen que venir rápido.

- Tienes razón muñeca- En ese momento levantó a Ginny en brazos- Vamos a recuperar el tiempo perdido, ¿No estás de acuerdo?

- o.O ehhhhhhhhh… esteeeeeeee… Yoooooooo…

- Tienes razón, en que estaba pensando- Dijo Harry golpeándose la cabeza.

Ginny pensó que había desistido de la idea, cuando…

- ¡Oye Ron!- Gritó este.

- ¿Qué quiere San Potter?- Dijo con un tono de burla. Sus mejillas ya estaban rosadas.

- Dile a los demás, que no entren al cuarto de tus verdugos, porque Ginny y yo vamos a estar MUY ocupados.

- Si su majestad, estaremos encantados de obedecerle- Dijeron Víctor y Daniel, reverenciando de tal manera, que casi se caen al suelo.

- ¡El Rey a hablado!- Gritó Fred

- ¡Larga vida a su majestad San Potter!- Dijeron todos, arrojándole botellas, mientras el les daba las espalda triunfalmente, con Ginny en brazos.

- Harry, ¿Estas loco? Ya bájame- Le decía Ginny, mientras le molía a puños la espalda.

-Calma amor mío, que nuestro lecho de amor nos albergará hasta el amanecer.

Ginny seguía intentando que Harry la bajara, mientras subían las escaleras, hasta que se acordó de un útil hechizo que podría salvar su "integridad" (N/A: Tengamos todos los lectores claro, que nadie sabe si Ginny aún es o no virgen, y es mejor no especulemos sobre ese tema, podríamos caer en cosas que no incumben a nuestra historia. X.X), entonces se acercó al oído de Harry y le murmuró algo, entonces este le dio su varita a Ginny, y ella le apuntó a la sien, murmurando _"tempus alcoholus reversus"_. En ese momento la cabeza de Harry quedó en blanco por unos instantes, y cuando volvió en sí y se dio cuenta de cargaba a una casi semi-desnuda Ginny en brazos, se sobresaltó y la soltó al instante. Esta calló al suelo, y se frotaba la espalda con cara de pocos amigos, cuando llegó Ron. Ella le encargó a Harry que lo entretuviese, mientras ella se ponía algo decente, y luego le aplicó el _"tempus alcoholus reversus"_, ocasionando que él también volviera en si.

Ella los sacó de la casa y los obligó a subir una estrecha escalera, toscamente hecha, que llegaba hasta el techo, en el cual encontraron una pequeña abertura por la cual se deslizaron. Esta abertura, daba a uno de los lugares más profundos del ático, el cual era de difícil acceso. Ellos estuvieron a punto de decir algo, pero Ginny los calló y les hizo una seña para que se acercaran sigilosamente, y miraran hacia el rincón. Allí había una criatura muy grande y con mucho pelo enmarañado, aunque no se podía distinguir muy bien, por la falta de luz.

- ¿Nos sacaste de la fiesta para ver eso?- Pregunto Ron enfadado.

- Y ¿que esperabas que hiciera? ¿Dejarlo hasta mañana?- Dijo ella, aún más molesta.

- ¿Qué es eso Ginny?- Le preguntó Harry, tratando de calmarla.

- ¿Todavía no lo han descubierto?- Dijo ella sorprendida.

- Pudiéramos haberlo hecho, si hubiese un poco más de luz… ¡_Lumos_!

- ¡RON, NO!- Le gritó ella, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

La luz de la varita iluminaba toda la "habitación", y la criatura, no era tal, era solo………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Hermione

- ¿Y ella que hace aquí?- Preguntó Ron sorprendido.

- Míralo tu mismo- Dijo ella, señalando hacia el rincón.

En el rincón, detrás de ella, se podía distinguir una caja, y de dentro de ella, había 3 botellas de Whisky de Fuego y 3 de Vodka helado, junto con 2 botellas más, una de Aguardiente Infernal, y la otra era de Soda con Picante de Luna.

- ¿Qué significa todo esto?- Preguntó Harry.

- Eso era lo que yo les iba a preguntar. ¿Qué le hicieron a la pobre?

En ese momento Harry recordó lo sucedido antes de la cena, pero no dijo nada.

- ¿Y Bien?- Dijo ella visiblemente enojada.

- No… lo… se… - dijo Harry aturdido

- ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva aquí adentro?- Preguntó Ron, sobresaltado de repente por un pensamiento.

- Por su aspecto y sus ojeras, alrededor de unas 4 ó 5 horas ¿Por?

- Ron, recuerda lo que Marian nos dijo sobre los How-Link, hay que decirle a Víctor.

- Pues bajen rápido, yo los alcanzo pronto- dijo este.

Entonces ellos se deslizaron hacia fuera, pero antes de bajar, Harry se asomó de nuevo, y vio a Ron, quitándole la botella de las manos a Hermione, mientras la abrazaba fuertemente contra sí, y él, para no interrumpir, bajó de inmediato con Ginny.

Al llegar abajo, vieron la casa en completo caos, lo que no era raro, considerando el estado en que todos se hallaban, y Víctor corrió hacia ellos. Ginny le hechizo con el _"tempus alcoholus reversus", _haciéndolo volver en sí.

- ¡Víctor!, tienes que escucharme- Le decía Harry zarandeándole.

- Tranquilo hombre, cálmate.

- Es Hermione… -comenzó a decir él.

- Es que ella lleva horas tomando allá arriba- Terminó Ginny

- ¿Cómo?- exclamó él.

- Víctor… los demás… y los How-Links… ¡Víctor!- Decía Harry aún zarandeándolo.

- Bueno, creo que aún puede ser que halla tiempo- Decía él, tratando de calmarlos.

En ese momento, bajaba Ron, con Hermione sobre la espalda.

- Ron, ¿Cómo está?- Le preguntó Víctor.

- Aún está ebria, pero creo que se puede hacer algo- le respondió Ron.

- Si le aplicamos el hechizo- Dijo Ginny mientras le hechizaba con el _"tempus alcoholus reversus"_- puede que aún podamos salvarnos.

- ¿Qué pasó?- Dijo una Hermione muy confundida.

- Bueno, ya que. Avisen a los demás- Decía Víctor- y Ginny, ayúdame con el hechizo. Creo que algo podremos hacer antes de que lleguen…

En ese momento, una enorme ráfaga de viento y una explosión, hizo que la puerta se despegara de la pared y chocara con la verja del final del jardín.

- Muy tarde, ya llegaron… - Le dijo Resignado.

En se momento, por la pared destrozada de la cocina, entraron 4 How-Links, negros e imponentes, con sus capas ondeando al viento, y causando el temor.

-Vamos, subamos a todos arriba –Dijo Víctor- Pero por favor, se los ruego, no hagan ruido- dijo casi suplicando.

Entonces, cargaron a Hermione hasta arriba, cuidando de no hacer ruido y al cabo de unos minutos, lograron llevarlos a todos y meterlos en la habitación de los padres de Ron.

- Bueno y ¿Qué hacemos ahora?- Pregunto Ron.

- Deja a Hermione aquí y baja a pelear como hombre- Le dijo Víctor

- Yo no pienso quedarme aquí- Dijo Hermione muy molesta- Quiero ayudar

- Si la causa, quiere ayudar a reparar las consecuencias, seria bueno- Dijo Víctor

- Bueno, ahora lo importante es conseguir ayuda- Dijo Ginny

Entonces se acercó a donde estaba Daniel y le aplico el _"tempus alcoholus reversus"_, para que volviera en sí. Entonces el también se unió a la discusión.

- ¿Y que tenemos ahora? ¿El ataque de los muertos vivos?- Dijo Daniel

- La segunda parte, en vivo y en directo- Le respondió Víctor

- Bueno, iré a buscar algunas cosas, les recomiendo que los entretengan- Dijo Daniel

- Pero antes…- Dijo Hermione- "_Insondus_" "_Odorus Indivitus_"

- ¿Para que hiciste eso?- Pregunto Harry.

- Insonoricé las Paredes, y les quité el olor, para que los How-Links, no los encuentren. Es mejor que los Sres. Weasley no se enteren de esto- Sentencio Hermione.

- Cierto- Dijeron Todos al unísono

- Entonces bajemos, y hagamos el trabajo que nos fue asignado por derecho- Dijo Víctor burlonamente.

- Caballeros del rey San Potter ¡Cumplan con su deber!- Dijo Daniel siguiéndole la pantomima a Víctor, quien se desternillaba de risa.

Entonces, Víctor, Ron, Hermione, Harry y Ginny bajaron a enfrentarse con los How-Links, mientras que Daniel, les buscaba algunas cosas.

Y allí estaban, ellos solos contra los How-Links. Eran 4 contra 5, les superaban en número, pero en capacidad, quien sabe.

La casa se volvió un estadio de duelos, donde volaban maldiciones furtivas por doquier, y uno que otro golpe enviaba a los adversarios hacia las paredes.

Ron y Ginny, luego de un rato, cayeron inconscientes, mientras que Víctor y Harry trataban de alejar a los How-Links, ya que si bien, Hermione estaba en sí, estaba muy débil.

Llegó un momento en el que no pudieron contener a How-Links, y estos se acercaron demasiado a Hermione. Cuando intentaron hechizarla, para podérsela llevar, se oyó un grito desde lo alto de las escaleras, y apareció Daniel, con una espada de, al parecer, plata negra, en una mano, mientras que en la otra, sostenía una larga cuchilla con forma de cruz, hecha del mismo material, la cual lanzó a Víctor. Entonces se lanzó contra los How-Links, y el resplandor de la espada hizo que se atemorizaran, pero pronto volvieron a la carga. Entonces Víctor y Daniel, los acometieron por ambos lados, con sus espadas y armas, y luego de un rato, lo How-Links, parecían querer rendirse. El suelo de la cocina, estaba impregnado de una sustancia negra y viscosa, que salían de las heridas de los How-Links, mientras que Víctor y Daniel los hacían retroceder. Lograron esquivarlos durante un tiempo, de tal manera que terminaron en el jardín, y ya cuando Daniel se preparaba para dar un golpe letal, una criatura se le apareció por detrás y le dijo:

- No te conviene dejarte llevar por tus sentimientos. Te distraen.

Entonces, la criatura intentó apuñalarle la espalda, a lo que Daniel saltó rápidamente, lo que logró que la criatura le desgarrara la camisa, haciéndola caer al suelo, descubriendo una cruz de plata que Daniel cargaba al cuello, pendiendo de una cadena.

- ¿Sabes que? No comparto tu punto – Le dijo Daniel a la criatura.

- Ya lo veremos- Le respondió.

En ese momento, las nubes taparon la luna, lo que hizo que la oscuridad se aumentara. Ese momento lo aprovechó la criatura, para colocarse detrás de Hermione y colocar su daga cerca de su cuello.

- Digamos que hoy tuviste suerte en salvarla…

Y quitó la daga de su cuello, aunque aún la sostenía, ante la mirada expectante de Harry, Daniel y Víctor, quienes contemplaban sin hacer nada.

- Pero no te será fácil la próxima. Se te hizo difícil con 4. ¿Qué pasará cuando haya 10?

Entonces soltó a Hermione. Y al siguiente movimiento, estaba frente al grupo de los 4 How-Links.

- Ya veremos si la próxima vez que nos veamos, aún continúan ambos con vida.

En ese momento, la oscuridad se fue desvaneciendo, dando paso al amanecer. El sol comenzó a asomarse por la colina de Stoatshead, dando paso a pequeños rayos de sol que iluminaron al grupo de How-Links y la criatura. Era una especie de hombre pálido, tenía un traje negro, con camisa blanca debajo, y una corbata roja (N/A: Lo que más parecía eso, era un trozo de tela mal cortado, y no una corbata) que caía fuera del traje. Sobre este atuendo, tenía una inmensa chaqueta color rojo sangre, que le caía hasta los pies, como si fuera una capa. Tenía unos guantes blancos (N/A: Guantes blancos, no de doctor, OK?), que tenían al dorso, un extraño símbolo, de un círculo, con una estrella en el medio. También tenía unas gruesas botas de cuero, que le llegaban, poco más abajo de la rodilla. La mitad superior de su rostro, no se podía ver, debido al sombrero rojo sangre, de ala ancha, debajo del cual se podía distinguir un espeso cabello negro. Lo que si se podía distinguir, eran sus ojos, de un color rojo sangre y carmesí, que brillaban en la oscuridad, y los veía a ellos. En el momento en que el sol se acercó al jardín, la criatura se dio la vuelta, y las sombras lo envolvieron a él y a los How-Links, haciéndolos desaparecer.

Ya estaba amaneciendo, y la casa de la familia Weasley, estaba vuelta un caos. Daniel, quien estaba de mal humor, subió guardar la espada y la cuchilla en su habitación, mientras que los demás intentaban acomodarlo todo.

- Bueno, ya vieron lo que puede suceder en estas fiestas sin control, ¿lo ven?- Les reprochó Ginny- La casa esta vuelta un caos, "_Reparo_"- Y reparó la pared y la puerta

- Bueno, pudo haber sido peor ¿No?- Decía Harry- Al menos estamos bien, "_Reparo_"- Y comenzó a reparar los cristales de las ventana

- Tienes razón –Dijo Ron- Ahora hagamos lo que podamos "_Partís_"- Y todas las botellas y objetos que habían regados por la sala-cocina, comenzaron a guardarse en los armarios.

- Y por cierto ¿Alguien sabe porque Daniel está tan molesto?- Preguntó Harry

- Ni se lo menciones. Es que les pidió ayuda a unos amigos, y no vinieron- Le dijo Víctor, casi en susurro.

- Pero… ¿Pudimos detenerlos? ¿O No? – Dijo Ron

- Si, pero Daniel no se hubiera perdonado si les pasaba algo, y por eso esta así- Les dijo Víctor en el mismo tono.

- ¿A quien le pidió ayuda?- Preguntó Ginny

- A unos amigos que viven por el centro de Londres- Respondió Víctor- Pero…

- Shssssssss, que allí viene ya.- Les advirtió Hermione

Entonces, un furioso Daniel, venía bajando las escaleras, y tirando todo lo que a su paso se encontraba.

- No puedo creer que sean así. La próxima vez…

- ¿Qué sucede Daniel?- Preguntó Hermione, como quien no quiere la cosa.

- Nada. No importa ya- le respondió este.

- Bueno, entonces vengan, que vamos a desayunar- Les anunció Ginny desde la cocina.

Todos se dirigían hacia la cocina, pero Harry se quedó atrás, y tomó a Hermione de la muñeca, y se la llevó para hablarle:

- Hermione, tengo que decirte algo

- Dime- Le respondió ella,

- Quiero que me disculpes lo que te dije en la cena de ayer. No fue mi intención…

- Ya pasó. No hay de que preocuparse.

- En serio Hermy, no quise que te pusieras triste. Yo no…

- Ya lo se, ya lo se. En ese momento estábamos tensos. Era natural que reaccionaras de ese modo. "_Fregotego_"- Y comenzó a limpiar el desastre hecho por Daniel

- OK. Entonces vamos ya a desayunar…

- Espera, aún hay algo- Hizo que Harry se volteara y se acercó para murmurar- Te diste cuenta ¿Cierto?

- ¿De que?- Preguntó Harry confundido.

- De la cruz. Harry, Daniel tiene la cruz de plata.

- ¿Y que?

- Harry, ¿No lo entiendes? Estas son todas las pruebas, Daniel es un caza-vampiros.

- ¿Cómo crees?

- Claro que sí. Todo concuerda. Y ayer, esa criatura, ¿sabes lo que era?

- No lo se. ¿Tú si?

- Lo intuyo. Era un vampiro.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Por sus ojos y el símbolo de sus guantes.

- Bueno, puede ser que sí, o que no. Yo lo que sé es que no me gustaría que Daniel nos encontraba hablando de esto, pues si es cierto, imagínate que nos puede pasar. Vamos a bajar a desayunar y luego le contamos a Ron y a Ginny. ¿De acuerdo?

- Bueno Harry… Bajemos a desayunar.

Entonces ambos bajaron a desayunar, ocultando un secreto que, en caso de ser cierto, podía ponerlos a todos en riesgo.

♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣

¡Hola, Hola!

Bueno en este capítulo, como verán, es extremadamente largo, pero explica algunas cosas muy importantes, sin mencionar que lo de que Daniel sea o no un caza vampiros, es un detalle muy importante. Espero que les haya gustado. Quiero agradecer a DemianPotter, por la inspiración para este capitulo.

"El aprecio general, ha sido siempre mi única ambición" Rómulo Gallegos.

Les pido que me digan hasta ahora, como va la historia, y si les gusta o no. Especialmente, la parte de la muerte de Ron (ja, ja, no mientan, yo se que se lo creyeron) y el secreto de que Daniel es supuestamente un caza vampiro. Así que dejen unos comentarios.

"Es importante premiar al tiempo" Simón Bolívar.

Bueno, en el próximo capitulo se van a descubrir muchos más secretos de otro personajes, sin mencionar que próximamente, en los siguientes capítulos, se descubrirá también la relación entre Daniel y el supuesto vampiro. Así que no se lo pierdan!!!

Y sin más que escribir por hoy, solo les digo… SAIYONARA!!!

"Todo lo que se puede mejorar, aún no está terminado" Arturo Uslar Pietri


End file.
